Lost in a Memory
by Stavi
Summary: Naruto gets sick and despite the Hokage's efforts she can't find out what wrong with him. Her last choice is the Memory Examination room. Which is an emotional hell for Naruto. Will his past catch up with him? [SasuNaru] Language Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Opening: My first multi-chapter fanfiction! Hu-ra!

Warning: Slight yaoi. Hopefully I'll add more soon.

Disclaimer: Do you see Naruto and Sasuke making out on Cartoon Network? I didn't think so.

In the pale moonlight a young male found his way to a waterfall deep in the forest that surrounds his village. He starred blankly at one headstone sticking out of the ground. A tune from so long ago was thoughtlessly being hummed from the boy.

An onyx-eyed male, the same age as the other boy, appeared at the top of the waterfall and looked out on top of the trees and into the sky until the sound of humming caught in his ears. He looked down at the shadowy figure sitting atop the water. It began singing.

Your eyes emit the sky's hello

Your hair radiates the sun's goodbye

As we rock into slumber

The one I hold as I am being held.

Oh please hold on

Please don't cry

Tell me all your thoughts

Until your voice no longer works

And even then please be there and don't leave me

Oh please don't leave me

You're too sweet For the sake of me

Sleep in my arms tonight

My son of suns

And please don't wake me when this slumber ends

Oh please don't wake me.

The boy stopped singing and started humming once again before silence reigned. Sasuke sawing ripples of water as the shadowed figure started crying, "Why?" The boy choked out. It sat there a moment and disappeared into the forest. Sasuke sat there and the song hummed through his body, that voice was familiar. Such a beautiful voice.

--Time skip--

'**Kit, you awake?'**

'Yeah…' The answer almost dripped depression.

'**What's wrong Kit?'**

Naruto was now a sixteen year old man. Still brash, still Konoha's number one loud mouthed, show-offy, energetic ninja. Still Sasuke's rival and best friend, Sasuke only admitted to it once, but Naruto is still beaming about it. He's a respectable 5'11", he's VERY proud of that fact. (Back to the story)

'I don't like this- this, hiding myself. Why can't I tell them what really happened?'

'**Because that is what your Godaime has told you, you can't go against her on this one as much as you love to push her buttons, this time you can't.' The soft voice answered to sooth the blond.**

'I know. It still hurts inside though. They're my closest friends, or the closest thing to friends that I have ever had. I just think it's the least I can do. But I don't want their pity if that's what they give. And I don't want them to run or be scared or treat me any different than they have been. So I'm unsure of what to do.'

'**Don't worry your head over it; you'll know the answer when the time comes.'**

'Kyuubi I don't feel too well. I think I'll take a shower before bed. Can you heal me in the mean time?'

'**Can do, Kit.'**

Naruto just stood in the shower and felt the warm rivulets of water slide off his body. The feeling of safety and security rushed over him.

'**_Don't stress too much Kit. I hope this will turn out for the best for you.' _The woman thought.**

Naruto fell onto his bed suppressing the memories._'Geez. I have a really bad feeling about tomorrow for some reason.' _Without another thought his eyes shut and his body was overtaken by sleep.

The morning sunshine glared in his eyes even from under the shade of a tree. Glancing at his two teammates anxiously waiting for their sensei to arrive, he sighed internally at their scene.

"Damn him!" Naruto smothered his annoyance into the air.

"Don't be so loud, Naruto." The pink haired girl wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"I'm not being loud!" He protested, "I just can't stand the fact he's late everyday, I mean, why do I even bother getting up early!"

"I guess so…" Consulting her inner-self, she thought, _but he doesn't have to be so damn noisy! _

A wall of smoke clouded the air around them and cleared, revealing a smirking –although being impossible to see given the whole mask thing- Kakashi.

"Ohayo," Kakashi said, his visible eye closed, "sorry I'm late, I ended up knocking my alarm clock out the window some how and didn't hear it go off, wouldn't ya know it?"

"Whatever." Sakura said solemnly. Sasuke just shrugged keeping his nonchalant mask. Naruto grunted and sat down pouting, spewing a few colorful phrases under his breath.

"Well, okay," The teacher began. "Today's mission is... There is no mission."

"WHAT!" Naruto and Sakura shouted correspondingly.

"Instead, we'll do training." Kakashi added, saving his ass from an obvious beating.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Training?" He asked. It had been a good while since he'd done training with Kakashi.

Sakura interrupted Naruto's thoughts. "What kind of training?"

"Taijutsu training!" The silver haired man announced.

"Taijutsu?"

"Hai. I set up a practice field in a clearing outside of Konoha." Kakashi was pointing past the entrance gate into the forest that surrounded Konoha.

Naruto lifted himself. He felt heavy and stumbled slightly to the left but he caught himself. No one seemed to notice so he just shook it off. That was weird but he paid it no mind and ran to catch up to his friends.

'What was that Kyuubi? I thought you cured me last night.'

'**Don't know Kit, but be careful, don't overexert yourself.'**

'Hai.'

_**TBC…**_

And so the drama begins.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ichi, nee, san, shii, go… _keep going. _Only 8 hits and I'm already sweating_. Spin. Blocked. Spin. Blocked. Spin. _11._

"Shikosho." Naruto grunted under his breath as he took an arm of the contraption to the shoulder. He stepped back; the azure eyed boy caught his breath.

'You were right Kyu-chan. There's something wrong'

'**I'll ignore the 'Kyu-chan' comment for now, you better stop for a bit.'**

'But-'

'**No 'buts', I'm starting to agree with the 'teme' on that dobe nickname.'**

"Oi, dobe," The raven haired boy teased, "not as energetic today, are we?"

'**Speak of the devil.' Kyuubi chuckled.**

'Oh shut up you old hag.'

'**I RESENT THAT!'**

"Hello? Dobe?" Sasuke waved his hand in front of the blonde's face.

"Shut up.", weakly escaped the panting blonde's mouth. He rubbed his shoulder.

"Is something the matter?" Kakashi asked, walking from behind the training equipment.

"It's nothing, it's just-" Naruto was cut off by a twitch in his stomach. His knees failed him, as much as everything else did at the time. He fell down, groping at the grass, he could barely breath. The drags of breath he could get were hot and piercing. He tipped to his side and started convulsing. It didn't help that his head was splitting in a million different directions

'**Kit! You okay?' **

'Hn. No, I'm cutting of connection for a while; it's tearing my mind in half trying to talk to you.'

'**Be safe, Kit.'**

"Oi, Naruto!" Kakashi shouted as he ran to his student.

"NARUTO!" The pink haired Kunoichi yelled.

Sasuke was already next to him; his previous mocking face was melted into a twist of panic, fear, and desperation.

Naruto was heaving and hacking.

"What's wrong Naruto! So suddenly…" Kakashi turned the boy onto his back and lifted his head slightly.

His cornflower eyes were clouded and glazy as he tried breathlessly, "My h-head, a-a-and st-sto-stomach…Agh!" Convulsing again, his whole body was shivering.

"Get a hold of yourself Naruto!" Sakura shouted, conviction fading from her voice. "Kakashi-sensei, do something!…Sasuke?"

She glanced at Sasuke who was starring intently at the shaking Naruto. Sakura was shocked. She had never once seen such a face on almost anyone, let alone Sasuke. It was almost painful to look at. Eyes widened, hands clutching the other's elbows, a shaky breath leaving parted quivering lips. She looked away.

"Quickly, Sakura, go back to the village and get medic-nin out here!" Kakashi demanded. "I can't do anything with him in this state."

"Hai!" And she was gone.

Sensei placed a hand on his forehead, he was burning up. Just as he had thought that a thin red film began dribbling down Naruto's jaw. Kakashi turned Naruto on his side and the thin film turned to a steady flow down to the grass.

"Naruto, are you still with us!" No reply. The teacher leaned down to his student's chest and listened, his heart was still beating and a sigh left Kakashi's mouth. "Just asleep." He said, just above a whisper with almost a laugh in his tone.

"Sasuke! I need you to snap out of that trance and give me a hand!"

He blinked. What was he doing, Naruto needed help and he was just watching as he was coughing up blood. "Gomen nasai." Sasuke replied, somewhat delayed. He positioned himself across from Kakashi.

"Cut off his shirt," The masked man started. "He's sweating so he needs air; I'm going to the river to wet some cloth to bring his temperature down."

And with that the teacher was gone as well leaving just Sasuke and the poor conditioned blonde.

Sasuke reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a kunai. He unzipped the orange jacket and pulled it out away from his chest and slightly down his arms. Taking the kunai in shaking hands he ripped down the black T-shirt. Beads of sweat found a new path down the chiseled chest of Naruto; it looked as though he was glistening in the sunshine. Sasuke was awestruck. He ran a finger down, tracing the taut muscles which made Naruto stir in his painful sleep.

He had never seen Naruto without that stupid looking orange jacket on. Now though, he felt as if he were gazing at a piece of artwork. He wiped the sweat off of Naruto's brow and gazed softly at the gentle face below him. Sweat matted his pale blonde hair to his face and he brushed it aside. All he had to do was lean down ever so slowly and he could take those quivering lips and shaky ramen stained breath, he thought to himself leaning over slightly hovering inches from Narutos face. Kakashi ran up next to him. _Damn! _Sasuke thought and snapped back.

Without paying a returning greeting to the dark haired boy he placed the chilly, wet cloth on Narutos forehead, his shivering steadied from tight spasms to a constant quiver.

"That's all we can do for now." Kakashi said, relaxing a little as the situation calmed.

"But I wonder what caused this?" Sasuke thought out loud, reading his teachers mind the sensei replied, "I don't know, I'm sure the medic-nin will." He assured.

"I hope so…" Sasuke answered

_**TBC…**_

So what's up with Naru-chan?

Nomi: Yay, chapter two

Mollie: Just cause you have this much done…She's lazy trust me. She makes Shika look active.

Nomi: That's just plain frightening…(twitch)

Mollie: Yeah well, she may have like 5 chapters done today, but she hasn't worked on it in months.

Nomi: Screw off!

Mollie: Rather not. She's Un-hiatusing it starting whenever she's free from practice.

Both: Ja! R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmmhmm?" Naruto woke up with unclear eyes and a bit too sore for his liking. He inched his head up slightly, he was still wearing his clothes although the familiar feeling of the soft black tee shirt had disappeared.

'**Kit, are you better?' **

'A bit sore, but nothing I can't handle.' He answered mentally.

'**Alright, anyway you have a visitor.' She chuckled.**

'Why are you laughing?' He asked with intrigue.

'**Meh, you'll see.' She left him.**

He took in his surroundings. Heart rate monitor -_I've_ _been in here enough times to know what everything is-_, window -_AKA escape route_-, a chair…wait, there's someone in the chair. Silk ebony hair, pale alabaster skin…

"Sa- Sasuke?"

Sasuke stirred and looked up. He was obviously asleep but it seemed to Naruto that he had been there for a while.

"Naruto, you're awake." He said, hardly finding the words.

"Yeah, well, I think I am." He was still glancing around the room. His mind did a double take. "Did you just call me by my _Name_!"

There was such confusion on Naruto's face it was almost cute, but remembering the current situation Sasuke refrained from squeezing the life out of the boy.

"Yeah. _And?_ Does it matter?" Sasuke asked somewhat accusingly.

"No. Not really, it just surprised me." Naruto finished not really wanting a false explanation.

"Do you even remember what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"'What…happened'?" He thought back. He tried to sit up to clear his thoughts but a sharp pain in his stomach brought him back down _hard_.

Sasuke nearly leapt out of his skin when the door slammed opened.

"Don't you dare get up!" A voice boomed.

"Ugh, the last thing I need to hear now is that hag." Naruto said within earshot of said 'hag'.

Sasuke held back chuckled at least he was awake enough to remember her.

"Who are you calling a hag, you hot-blooded brat!" Hokage shouted.

Kakashi and Sakura were behind her.

"Ah, glad to see you're awake." Kakashi acknowledged behind the fuming Fifth.

Without listening to Tsunade-bachan any further he asked, "What happened to me?" with a hint of annoyance due to the fact he could barely get up.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Kakashi stated.

"How the hell should I know? I hardly know how I got here. One minute I'm training the next I'm on the ground breathless and in extreme pain and now I'm here." His face was tinged pink thinking how helpless he was.

Sakura had to add her two cents though. "You had us worried sick, no pun intended."

'_Ha! Good joke Sakura, I forgot to laugh. Ugh.'_ Naruto thought.

"Especially Sasuke." His name brought Naruto out of his earlier thought. _Sasuke was worried about me? _"He hasn't left your side for the past two days, you ought to thank him." She finished. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke. He turned his head it was obvious that he was trying to hide the red overtaking the pale toned skin. Naruto thought Sasuke had the emotional capacity of a brick, so it was a surprise to see him blush. It was… amusing, and a smile wiped over Naruto's face despite of the pain in his stomach.

'**Told ya.' Kyuubi giggled.**

'You're hiding something. What else happened after I went out?'

'**Nothing, nothing.' She said with an evil smirk on her face.**

'Oh, now I'm sure something happened. I'll get it out of you eventually.'

'**I'm sure you'll try.' She dared.**

"You sure you didn't drink some spoiled milk again?" The granny mocked.

"Yes, I'm sure, besides I had ramen that morning. Also, you know very well that milk doesn't do that to you." The seriousness in his voice shocked the room and a gasp escaped Sakura's mouth.

"I just want to know what happened." He finished, his smile gone and his eyes closed, breathing the last syllables.

Sasuke brought his gaze back looking at the boy. His body looked so relaxed but his face was so distraught. Finding peace in discomfort, it must be nice to sprawl out your emotions like that and pick a few at a time to show your internal conflicts. Sasuke himself had never been able to do that he always hid himself away, the real him locked in the far corners of his being. It was always painful when he thought about it and through the range of feelings his mind sought through he settled on being envious of Naruto to express himself any way he pleased.

Looking around, Sasuke noticed he wasn't the only one who saw the distress on Naruto's face. Sakura looked disheartened knowing that it was bothering him this much, he was always so happy always smiling, at least whenever she saw him. She never saw this side of Naruto, being so serious. Maybe he was over-analyzing but she looked genuinely worried. Even Kakashi, although, hell, anything could be hiding behind that mask, but Sasuke could see it in his eye.

"Look, we've done everything we could so far." Tsunade said in a calming motherly tone. "Well except… the memory examination room." She said above a whisper, preparing for the reaction.

'**Hell! Kit, calm down! Don't forget you have people around.'**

The blonde didn't hear her and his mind was already done processing what came from Tsunade's mouth.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and widen a considerable amount, his face became pale. His breath quickly turned panicky and the heart rate monitor started beeping out of control. His body tensed as the memories flooded in. "No! Not again!" His outburst frightened everyone in the room except for Tsunade who was prepared for this. She walked up to Naruto who appeared to be seizing and injected a shot into his upper right arm. "Please no!" He begged sounding desperate, he snapped up and grabbing The Hokage's arm in a death grip. "Please… please…I don't want to hear them again…." His body loosened and fell limp against the woman's chest. His eyes where opened in slits and breathed out, "The ghosts…" Naruto's eyes slid the rest of the way shut. Sasuke who was half standing from his chair slumped down into it again. The Hokage ran a soothing hand in circles on Naruto's back and hummed a sweet tune and began singing.

You're too sweet

For the sake of me

Sleep in my arms tonight

My son of suns.

_That song! That's the one that boy was singing. Was that Naruto? _Sasuke wondered.

She laid the boy back into the bed still humming the tune and tucked him in. The ringing of the heart rate monitor returned to normal. There was stillness in the room.

The Hokage broke the silence. "What a horrible way to live," Tsunade spoke softly grazing her fingertips along Naruto's forehead. "How have you survived so long?" She looked lovingly down at the child below her.

Sasuke surveyed the faces of Kakashi and Sakura. Sakura looked dumbstruck, shocked, fearful, and sad all at once. Kakashi was shocked out of words and nearly out of breath with the same questioning look Sasuke probably had. Finally finding his voice he spoke. "W-wh-why did he react like that?" Sasuke questioned. The woman turned around as though she had forgotten they were there.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She looked back down at Naruto who was twitching during the induced sleep.

"That doesn't answer my question." He said agitatedly. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"He-," She began, "has had a hard life. Much harder than you would imagine." She looked down, almost reluctant to finish her explanation. She knew Kakashi knew what lied within Naruto, but he did not know the half of it.

"We know that he's been an outcast to the village, but it's gotten bett-" Sakura was cut off. "No!" Tsunade startled the room. She relaxed her tone. "No, you don't, you don't know what he goes through, what he's forgiven, what he holds-- within him-" she broke off, holding back a sob and turning to look down at the boy once more.

Kakashi knew what she was getting at and fumbled over his words. "W-wait. Are you sure they should hear this? What if-" He looked at the two children who looked so confused; it looked like they might want to cry.

"Kakashi, you may be his teacher and you may think you know, but no one knows what this boy has sacrificed so that this village could survive." She choked on the last words.

The older man withdrew, his face changing to a more serious look as though he was unfazed by the previous comment.

"That room was hell for him and it almost became one literally." Sasuke was taken aback by that.

Kakashi approached the fifth from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Please, calm down, you're scaring his teammates." Vaguely remembering the other presences she wiped a tear running down her face.

"Gomen." She apologized facing the guests again. "I didn't mean to lose control like that."

The man went back to Sakura who looked like she had some sort of heart failure. "It only shows you're human." He said with a masked grin.

"Yes, well-" She paused, clearing her throat. "I guess now you _all _want an explanation."

"One would be nice." Kakashi said his eyes in a crescent shape almost smiling.

Tsunade began walking out of the room. "Follow me then, this is not something for the ears of anyone but you." She turned to the left of her out side the door. Iruka was standing near it like he was about to come in. "H-hello there, Hokage-sama," He managed to say, somewhat startled. "You! You are to watch over Naruto until I return, do you understand?" She barked out the order. "Yes Miss!" He replied unconsciously and watched as a rattled Sakura, a calm Kakashi, and shaking although still showing that uncaring face, Sasuke followed her.

Iruka walked over to Naruto's side. "What's going on in that body of yours Naruto?" He said in a faint whisper.

He watched his old students face and he swore he saw Naruto mouth out a word.

Iruka thought for a moment "'Help?'"

_**TBC…**_

Nomi: …What the…! Why in the seven hells did he react like that!

Mollie: (Twitch) Maybe if you continued uploading, we'd know.

Nomi: You don't write this, stop criticizing.

Mollie: (Pout) But I liiiike criticizing.

Nomi: Whatever…

Both: Ja! R&R Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hokage sat behind her desk as she watched the others walk in. "Please have a seat." She said, gesturing to a salmon-orange couch and recliner set, placed in front of her desk. Sasuke and Sakura sat on the couch and Kakashi took the recliner.

"Before we begin, I need to clarify. What you learn today, will reach no one's, I mean, No One's ears other than your own." She put deep emphasis on each word.

Two numb nods came from the students and a satisfied look from Kakashi.

"Especially Naruto." She finished, a glint in her eyes that said If-you-tell-him-I'll-make-your-life-miserable-beyond-hell.

She got up; the eyes of the guests followed her movements unblinking. Tsunade walked over to a wall of books, removing four very large ones and setting them on the ground. There was a safe behind them. She turned the knob to the right twice past zero, left once past zero, and back right. Then she turned the handle, a loud _clunk_ noise and she opened it, pulling out a folder it was somewhat thin no more than twenty pages were inside. The woman walked back and sat in the comfortable looking office chair.

"This is something that has only been seen by me, the Third, and one judge in the Court of Law." She stated handing the folder to Kakashi.

Kakashi took it; again eyeing the student he repeated his earlier question. "Are you sure you want them to know? If they don't take it well, it could scar Naruto for his life."

She said. "I know, but I think I can trust them." Flicking her gaze the Sasuke and Sakura, but Sasuke in particular. "They seem to," She paused, "care about the brat."

"Well?" Kakashi began. "Please, go on, I have no intention of stopping you."

"Yes, let's begin. Do either of you remember the tale of the Kyuubi?" She asked

Sakura was thoughtful as though remembering only a little but shook her head. Tsunade eyed the Uchiha. He nodded. _But what did that have to do with Naruto?_ He pondered.

"The Nine-tail fox. A beast of legend appearing every one hundred years, reeking havoc among the world was last seen in Konoha, as you remember." She started the tale. "Do you know Yondaime sealed the demon inside a newborn infant whose umbilical cord had just been cut?" Sasuke's eyes widened as realization struck his brain when he thought what she was getting at. He nodded. "Naruto—Naruto was that infant. He saved the village by-" She was cut off "Dammit!" Sasuke pounded his fist into the couch. "Why!" Tsunade brought her gaze up to see Sasuke shaking. "So there's a _monster_ inside him! Is that what you're saying?" Kakashi turned to scold him but Tsunade gave him a look and said, "Think about the words he used, it's not the same." Kakashi thought back at what the villagers would say. _He's a monster! _A smiled tugged on his lips and he listened as he continued. "He was forced to have this fate? This is what he was talking about all those times when he could relate so well with Neji and that fish girl Isirabi." His words chopped up and Sakura looked over at him, she finally spoke. "He never once complained, or said it to be unfair." She clenched her hands on her dress; tears began to over flow in her eyes. Sasuke continued. "He's been an outcast for saving everyone and yet he forgives them." Sakura also continued. "He's so-" She choked on a sob and Sasuke finished her sentence for her. "Strong."

The Hokage smiled approvingly. "Yes, so strong." She nodded to Kakashi to give him the go-ahead to open the folder.

He flipped through two or three pages before his eye widened quite a bit. "This is-!" He looked at Hokage as though he was hoping it were a joke. She gave no expression. "But how! How could this be done without the Thirds approval? This is just madness!" Anger taking control of his voice. "How could they?"

"Please read on." She said giving no comfort in her voice.

Kakashi continued reading about 6 more pages before returning to the Hokage. "He was just a child! No more than four years old, and yet they all-?"

"I know, Kakashi. Believe me. I know." She said.

"Please." A voice from the right of him said. "Tell us too." It was Sakura, pleading although resolute in her conviction.

The silver haired man looked over at Hokage for confirmation. She nodded.

"Very well." He started. "This file says, that when Naruto was at the age of four there were--" He paused. "-Experiments." Sasuke froze, he felt like his heart was torn out. _How? Why? Why Naruto? _His thoughts were ringing in his ears. "A group of six Jounin gathered him from the special room in this building that was made for him and took him to the experimental lab that's just outside of Konoha in the forest area. They put his body through various strains, how long he could survive in freezing temperatures before his body showed signs of frostbite how long he could withstand boiling temperatures and healing times on induced wounds, cuts, lesions, abrasions, burns, bruises, etcetera…." Sakura was shuddering imagining the poor little Naruto going against such strain. It sounded so painful. No, there are no words that can express this feeling. She started to cry. Sasuke had turned a new shade of pale and looked as though he were going to faint. _This. _This is what Tsunade-sama meant when she said we don't know what he's been through…what he's forgiven. _Forgiven? _How could he forgive people who put him through this?

Kakashi continued, "There was a final test, they tested his mind to see if they could see the memories of the Kyuubi. This would require the use of the Memory Examination room. It's a dark black confined room with a modified sleeping seal to view the hidden memories within an individual. But it kind of- got out of hand." He took a moment to read ahead for more information to tell the rest of the story. "Naruto himself was unconscious and bound in the center of the seal, but when the seal activated, the Kyuubi's power exploded and disengaged the seal which made Naruto become unstable. His heart stopped and his brain shut down." Sakura interrupted. "Naruto—died?" Kakashi pondered this for a minute. "Yes. He did." Her head went down, as though she thought Naruto were dead now. "Five of the Jounin fled leaving one who stayed out of shock he said, 'The boy lay on the floor lifeless and unbound caused by the surge of energy the Kyuubi coursed through him and then--'" "-And then _they_ came to get me." A voice from outside the door spoke.

Hokage thrust her hand at the door, chakra flooded to it pulling the door inward revealing a sobbing Naruto. The older woman gasped. _How had she not sensed him?_

The three guest's heads snapped back to look at the intruder. Sakura looked as though she had seen a ghost. Kakashi looked brain damaged. Sasuke's face was hard to discern but it seemed to ask how-long-had-he-been-listening?

"So you know?" He asked bringing his hands up to wipe away the tears dripping from his face. "You know what I am?" He couldn't stop a sob and a choke of tears from rumbling out of his throat.

"Naruto, I-" Kakashi began but was stopped as Sakura and Sasuke got up to walk over to Naruto. Sakura raised her hand and stroked Naruto's cheek as if he might disappear when she did. The girl wiped away tears in the process. "Why do I always have to correct you? Naruto, we know _who _you are." He looked up wide eyed in shock. "Sak-" The blond tried. Her emerald eyes showing that she wasn't lying. Sasuke placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, his gaze somewhere out in space. "_You_ are Naruto, _it_ is the Kyuubi, you're two different souls in one body and you can't help that, dobe." Sasuke wanted so badly to be the one to wipe away the tears, he wanted to take away Naruto's pain and have it for him to bear. He didn't like to see Naruto like this; he wanted that big impish grin back.

Naruto was so overwhelmed; he grabbed his two teammates in a hug and started crying uncontrollably. "Thank you! Thank you…" He said crying into the shoulder of Sasuke. "You- you don't know how long I've waited for someone to say that to me." His words overtaken by tears of joy. "O-oi, dobe, get off…" Sincerity was lacking in his tone. Sasuke's face was a deep pink. Naruto stepped back and smiled, it was soft and warm unlike those silly grins he normally gives, it was the most genuine smile he probably every seen and would hold it in his heart until the day he died and however long after.

'**I'm glad for you, Kit.'**

_**TBC…**_

Nomi: I didn't leave a cliffhanger this time, but this is far from over damn it! You still don't know what was wrong with him before, or why he asked for help in his sleep.

Mollie: You're scaring them damn it, stop!

Nomi: Sorry, anyway, like I said not done yet. There'll be a few meaningless chapters, kinda fillerish. Still important though.

Both: Ja! R&R Please!


	5. Chapter 5

"Naruto, take your jacket off." Tsunade requested. The intrusion and outburst from earlier melted away into the past. Naruto was standing between the guests and Tsunade.

He understood and began unzipping his jacket. "The Kyuubi's power affects Naruto's appearance as you can tell, by the whisker-like scars on his cheeks but also, it makes Naruto's wounds heal faster than an average human's body, thirteen times as fast to be precise." She stopped as Naruto took the jacket off his right arm and then more slowly down the left, almost hesitant despite the Hokage's orders. Finally though, his jacket crumpled to the floor. The guests had never seen so many scars. His left arm and back were covered in them, jagged and clean through ones, deep and shallow ones, thick and thin ones.

"The hell?" escaped the normally silent Uchiha. He wished he had kept his mouth shut when he saw the discomfort on Naruto's face and the laser beams that were being shot in his head from Sakura. That sure was a switch, normally it was Naruto's job to get shot but, he can see how this situation may have done that. But he regained his usual stoic composure.

"These are scars from the torture he received in the experiments and for whatever reason they refuse to fade away despite the Kyuubi's power."

Naruto was slightly getting over his scars; actually he really didn't care anymore as he saw the neutral faces on his comrades and sensei. He was glad that they accepted this so well. He didn't want their pity.

Once Sasuke got past the scars he noticed that Naruto had a really defined back, his arms were nicely built too. It wasn't what he expected, his body was covered all the time but what really threw him off was the deadly amount of ramen he inhaled. _I mean geez any one who eats that much ramen has to have, like four stomachs! I'm getting sick just thinking about it…Ugh. Anyway besides the scars and the whole Kyuubi thing, Naruto's perfect, flawless, amazing! Gah I'm babbling! To myself even. But that body is unbe-fucken-lieveable! And-_

"SASUKE-TEME!" He was prodded in the forehead by someone's finger.

"Itai! What the matter?" He spat at the person who almost caused him to have severe brain damage and looked up to see a shirtlessly sexy Naruto looking down at him.

"That's what I was asking you." He retorted

"What? Why?"

"You were staring at me funny, it was very uncomfortable. Geez, Sasuke-hentai."

Sasuke choked and sputtered, his face was a deep red. "What'd you say Dobe!" He got up on his feet with the infamous Uchiha death glare.

"You heard me! Sa-su-ke-hen-tai." Naruto replied pronouncing each syllable deliberately slow.

Kakashi looked at the Hokage, who looked back at him, there was a glint in both of their eyes. They both chuckled at Sasuke's new pet name. 'It suits him' he mouthed to Tsunade who smiled at the scene.

"Whatever." Sasuke didn't want to go in-depth with this if he could help it. He noticed Naruto smiling which was nice to know that he had eased some of the tension out of his blond Kami.

Naruto 'humph' ed. "So you're not denying it." He mumbled under his breath.

'**Quit being so hard on the boy, you'll drive him away.'**

'Whatcha mean Kyu-chan?'

'**I told you to stop calling me that. Just for that, I won't tell you.'**

'Aw, you're just being stingy, come on.' He put on a pouty face mentally, 'I'll be your best friend.'

'**Baka.' She hit him on the head.**

Kakashi snickered which earned him a venomous glare from Sasuke that could burn holes in his head. If looks could kill. Kakashi just laughed harder. Naruto cocked his head at the sudden bout of laughter.

"Anyway," Tsunade cleared her throat, "Now that the scars are explained, Naruto, I don't think it's necessary for you to wear that gaudy orange carrot suit any longer."

"Oh really baa-chan? Wai! Gods this thing is horrendous," he said while putting his jacket back on, "I'll change as soon as I get home."

"So you noticed?" Sasuke asked.

"I've always hated this thing, what idiot in his right mind would wear it, it just screams, come get me." He made a disgusted face then laughed at it.

"What I don't get, is why you didn't tell us about it earlier. The whole Kyuubi thing. We're your comrades, you should trust us." Sakura said.

"You say it like it was my decision to tell you. No, Tsunade-baachan wouldn't let me, although I wanted to. It hurt me to keep it from you. Also, I guess, I was afraid of your reaction." He looked down at his feet, a little embarrassed at his actions.

Tsunade twitched. "You mean you were going to tell them if your conscience didn't get in the way, and disobey _my_ order?"

"Well, yeah."

'**You gonna tell her that I had to stop you too.'**

'No, of course not. She doesn't know I can talk to you yet remember?'

'**Yeah, well, if you told her you'd have an excuse for spacing out all the time, you'll have to let them know how you got smart so suddenly too.' She laughed again.**

'Hey! I'm always smart, shut up.'

'**Heads up, Brat. People are staring at you now.'**

"Huh?" Was the genius reply to the stares.

"Okay, there's something wrong with you, I mean your head." Tsunade remarked

"Why? I didn't do anything." Naruto whined.

"That's the point. I asked you to tell everyone the '_they_' you were talking about when you entered." She said.

"Oh." He looked at his feet again, smile gone; he seemed to be having a very tipsy, emotional day and did a lot of looking at the ground.

'**Kit, what's wrong? This is the opportunity you've been waiting for.'**

'Yeah, I just feel silly when I say they came to get me. Only a fool would believe it.'

'**But it's true-'**

"Fine."

'**Um, Kit, you said that out loud…'**

"Fuck."

"Excuse me?" Tsunade quirked an eyebrow.

**Kyuubi, at this point is laughing her ass off.**

"Traitor."

'**You're only making it worse numbskull.'**

"Okay and now I'm positive." The Hokage stated her eye twitching a mile a minute.

"YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!" He accused.

**Kyuubi is now rolling all around her cage.**

"PUT ME BACK IN!"

'**Kit, I'm not doing anything,' she paused to laugh some more, 'but you're scaring the hell out of your friends.'**

He looked around at the faces. Tsunade was writing out a form for him to go see special help. Kakashi looked brain damaged…again. _I'm beginning to wonder if he's always looked like that_. Sasuke was clamping his ears since Naruto was just screaming in them. Sakura…well, Sakura looked like Sakura.

"Meh. Yeah the "_they",_ what about it?" Naruto laughed nervously.

"What were _they_?" Sakura asked in place of a busy Tsunade.

"Well, when I died after Kyuubi's attack a bunch of spirits came for me."

Sasuke looked at him slack jawed. _He's talking like we're chatting about the weather!_

"Wait, spirits, are you serious?"

"Told you."

'**Kit, give up talking to me for the time being because you're talking out loud.'**

"No shit."

"What the HELL is going on!" Tsunade screeched.

Naruto covered his ears; much like Sasuke did and wailed, "Itai!"

'**KIT! Just tell her!'**

"I'vebeenabletotalktoKyuubi." He said it fast and quiet, if you didn't see his mouth move, you'd have thought he said nothing at all.

"What?" Tsunade asked calmly, trying to regain her composure.

"I've been able to talk to Kyuubi!" He repeated.

"WHAT!" She shouted again, completely losing it.

"I need to say it again?" Naruto said, a teasing gesture lying in his tone.

"No, No. Now, tell me, what has she told you?"

"Oh, this and that. No doubt you're aware of our merging. For some reason or another I can't talk privately with her now."

"So that's what you were yelling about." She tore up the slip to see a psychiatrist and sighed.

"Anything else you want to ask before I go in-depth with the 'spirit' conversation?" He asked.

"Yes. When will you finish completely merging?"

"We aren't 'completely' merging. I will obtain her memories and powers such as keener hearing and better sense of smell and of course the chakra. That is all. But when it stops should be within the next four months."

"Sou ka," she said and waved, "please continue with the story."

"Yes well, anyway, spirits came to get me, now mind you I was four, damnit, and I was scared shitless, so don't laugh, but I was crying. All the spirits were laughing and taunting me one grabbed me harshly and pulled me towards him. I yanked away and started bawling," he paused, "then this female spirit approached me and wiped away my tears, she- she told me to live happily and then she kissed my cheek and all the noises stopped. Everything was black. My eyes were shut, when I opened them I was surrounded by doctors who looked amazingly stunned." Naruto giggled. "Someone noticed I was breathing and everyone huddled around. When I saw them I shouted 'Yay!' I was a weird one back then." Sasuke took this moment in time to cough and cover up his words which went something like 'you still are.' "Teme!" "Dobe." He replied coolly.

"That's amazing." Sakura said, awed.

"Yeah." Naruto said thoughtfully.

Kakashi spoke up again, reading from the folder. "The Jounin responsible received life imprisonment."

"That's it! They torture a four year old to near-death and that's all they got!" Sasuke lost his cool.

"Sasuke, it was-" Kakashi began, "It was my decision." Naruto finished. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "What? Why?" He stammered. "Because, I shouldn't do something bad to them just because they did it to me, I only requested their imprisonment so it wouldn't happen to anyone else." Naruto said.

_Damnit! I'm looking at the floor again! _Naruto mentally scolded himself. "Anyway," Naruto stretched, "it's been a really long day. I think we need some rest. That sound good?"

"Yeah." Everyone said in mutual agreement.

"Great! I wonder if Iruka-sensei found out that I left a shadow clone there, or not?"

"You what!" Tsunade screeched in his ear again.

As if on cue Iruka came bursting through the door and grabbed Naruto and held him under his arm, bowing slightly from the intrusion. "Twerp you had me worried so much." He ruffled the blond's hair. Naruto looked up at his former sensei and smiled his foxy grin, making Iruka smile back. "Sorry Hokage-sama." He turned his attention to the village leader. "No problem. But please, don't drop your guard again, if anyone knows, it's you, Naruto can be slippery sometimes." Iruka looked down at Naruto still smiling up at him.

"Come on, don't cry Iruka, tell you what. Let's go to Ichiraku's, I'll let you buy me ramen." He snickered and jumped out of Iruka's arm. "Okay…Hey wait! I'm not gonna pa-" Too late, Naruto was already out of the room and half way down the hall before Iruka could protest. Everyone in the room chuckled, except Sasuke who was only smirking, at the poor Chuunin. "Oh well, bye bye pay check." He said sullenly walking out the door. Kakashi followed his Dolphin out, loudly saying, "Meet at the bridge at nine!" So all of team seven could hear, as well as the entire floor. Sakura left moments after Kakashi.

"Sasuke, you care about him don't you?" Tsunade said out of nowhere.

"Wha-what!" He whipped around to face her.

"I'm sure you heard me." She was impassive in her tone.

"What would make you say that?" Feeling the heat flood to his face he ran out of the room.

"That would. My dear Uchiha." She grinned.

_**TBC…**_

Nomi: I love pervy Sasuke.

Mollie: Cuuuute!

Itachi: He's…gay…

Nomi: He doesn't paint his nails though

Itachi: …Bi…

Mollie: Explains a lot.

Nomi&Mollie: The hell are you doing here anyway? You're not even in this story.

Itachi: Who cares, Ja! R&R puh-pluh-…Screw off!

Both: Itachi! 'Please!'


	6. Chapter 6

After eating ramen at Ichiraku's with Iruka, Naruto made his way home.

'**Kit?'**

"Yeah?"

'**Drat. I was checking if we could talk privately again, but I see I'm wrong.'**

"Yeah. It makes talking in public really hard."

'**You can say that again.'**

He laughed. "I would but people would stare more."

**She laughed with him.**

Naruto reached his apartment.

"I can't wait to wear something other than this stupid orange jumpsuit."

'**That's a plus. See? you should've told them sooner.'**

"You make it sound easy Kyu-chan."

'**I told you to stop calling me that, Brat.'**

"Ne, Kyu-chan, what should I wear now that I have a choice? Should we go shopping?"

'**Ooo! Yes, I get to pick my little kit's outfit. Oh! This'll be so much fun!'**

_Even if she's the Kyuubi that attacked the village 16 years ago she's still a woman. Heh. She has mood swings as frequent as Shikamaru finds something 'Troublesome'. _ Naruto chuckled.

"Well, let's get to it then, shall we?"

'**We shall.'**

Naruto took off to the main gate. Genma was on guard duty.

"Hey, I'm just going to a nearby village for about three hours. See ya later?" Naruto explained.

"Okay, see you later, Naruto." Genma answered.

Naruto waved and sprung into the forest to a shopping district village near Konoha.

The streets were hustling and bustling.

"Geez, no matter how many times you come here, it's still shocking to see so many people running around." Naruto commented.

'**Wow, Kit. You're right. Ooo! Let's go to that cute shop over there.' She pulled Naruto's attention to a little shop on the corner.**

"Kyu-chan, you've got the weirdest tastes."

They entered it anyway. It was a small shop it sold leather, leather, shiny things, pointy things, and did he mention leather?

"Can I help you?" A voice from behind one of the shelves asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm looking for a change." He plucked at the worn orange sweats.

A red head walked out from behind the shelf. "Indeed you are!"

He was about 18. He had red hair, I mean **red** hair, it outdid blood. He had four piercings on one ear, a loop at the bottom that chained to one at the top and two studs in the side of the cartilage. He wore leather shorts -_He must work here-_ that were tight at the top and loosened up just above the knee. The shirt he wore was tight, like he was poured into it. It was white with a 'no-smoking sign' on the front. On his head was a black bandana with white designs on it like flicked paint and two black sweat bands on both wrists.

"My name's Naruto." He extended his hand.

"Ah, my name is Yuki. Pleased to meet you." He shook his hand.

"So, Yuki, what would you recommend we start out with?" Naruto suggested they start; he had to get back to Konoha in 2 and a half hours so he should get this done fairly quickly.

"Well let's start with a shirt." He led Naruto to the shirt section of the store.

He saw a lot of leather. That would be too tight and constrict his movements. He glanced around some more until something caught his eye. "How about this one?"

'**Nice eye Kit. Yeah, that one's good.'**

"Ah, black fishnet shirt, eh? Alright," He took it from Naruto and placed it on the counter, "now, pants."

They walked over to a wall of different pants. Automatically a pair caught his attention. They were a silver-grey color and seemed to be made of the same fabric as Sasuke's shorts. One leg was a full pant length while the other leg was cut to knee length, it was fit to be tight at the top and opened up at the ankle. They stopped short at the ankle so it didn't touch the ground, which was good because he couldn't drag his pants around all day, especially during missions. On the pant length side there were two, two-inch wide, black rings on the calf part that matched the black mesh shirt perfectly.

"These." Naruto said with a bit of possession in his voice. He handed them to Yuki.

"Ooo. Good choice." He laid them on top of the web shirt. "Shoes now."

They went to the opposite wall that had shelves jutting out and shoes on top of them.

'**Oh, Kit look at those.'**

He saw a pair of black boots. They went just below the knee; they had the standard ninja sandal cut off so his toes would peek out, kind of like sandal boots. It had a chain on one that went from one side of the boot to the other that could be removed, _those could be useful_. He thought. They also had pockets on them, one on the left side towards the top and one on the right side, toward the bottom. _Really useful!_

Yuki watched Naruto's eye and picked the boots up and laughed. "I take it these are the ones you want?" Naruto nodded and Yuki placed them with the other stuff.

'**My favorite part!' She giggled in excitement.**

"Accessories!" Exclaimed Yuki.

"Alright." Naruto followed Yuki to a rack of earrings and belly rings.

"You want a piercing?" Yuki asked before they moved on.

'**Oh! Please, kit? You'll be so badass! It'll be cute!'**

Naruto mumbled under his breath, "There's a big difference between badass and cute."

'**Just do it!'**

"Yeah, okay…um, how about I get the same thing you've got?" He suggested.

"Oh, I'm flattered. Let's go!" There was glint in his eye. Naruto gulped. _This guy REALLY likes piercings. I'm scared._

'**Oh thank you kit. I've already got the perfect earrings picked out. I saw them while we were over there.'**

"Oh, goody." He said sarcasm laced in the words.

Once they got into the back room, Naruto promptly took his seat in the victim's chair. He mentally laughed at his little joke. Yuki went to work getting the piercing gun ready from the sterilization machine. _For a place like this, I'm glad they take the necessary precautions._ He internally sighed with relief.

"Which side do you want it?" He asked.

"Um…the right."

"Okay, right it is!"

Yuki aligned the gun at the lobe of the right ear and when he found the place that looked the best and clamped down. Naruto hardly felt it.

"Wow, quite the stoic one, aren't we?" Yuki was impressed.

"Meh." Was the only reply.

"The next few might hurt a bit more though, since they're going through the cartilage."

"Alright."

Three hole punches later…

"You're the first person to not scream."

"Haha, thank you." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Okay, you leave those studs in for 6 weeks and then you can wear the earrings." Yuki gave him the instructions on how to maintain them. Then they walked over to the earrings so Naruto could pick them out.

'**Okay, get the one three columns in and seven rows down. It's that loop with a dangling key on it. Then get two big black pearl ones for the two middle holes. Then a plain silver loop for the top.'**

Naruto gathered them and handed them to Yuki once again placing them in the pile.

"I want a belt." Naruto stated

"Should've known." Yuki said suddenly, but still cheerfully.

They walked to a rack with a lot of bets hanging from it. Yuki pulled one out and handed it to Naruto. It was actually perfect for the outfit. It was two belts in one, they were connected with a little pouch like compartment, could be used for weapon storage. It was a grey belt that matched the dark grey pants with a black belt underneath it that was slightly bigger so it hung lower than the other one.

"Perfect." He said. "I also want a bandana kind of like the one you're wearing but instead of white paint, I want dark grey."

"Can do." Yuki said eagerly.

He went to the back and into another room for about 5 minutes. Then he heard a loud rushing noise like a hair dryer only louder. Yuki then returned triumphantly waving the bandana around and showed it to his customer. Naruto nodded and he put it on the counter as well.

Naruto walked around a bit a grabbed a black wrist guard for his right hand. _It'll help with proper hand positioning when throwing kunai and shuriken._ He thought. Then he got two large black wrist bands which he would push up to his biceps. He added a thin black sash-like choker to the pile. The last thing he got was a silver spiral necklace. It was _his_ symbol after all. After he was done he returned to the cash register so he could purchase his items.

"Your total comes to…14,650 yen." He said with a predatory grin.

He paid Yuki. _Good thing I've been saving up._ He sweatdropped. Waving 'goodbye' to Yuki, he took off back to Konoha with his purchases.

He made it back with twenty minutes to spare. Naruto walked into the gate and noticed Genma sleeping. He chuckled and nudged Genma awake. "Don't slack off, Genma." He said good naturedly. Genma thanked Naruto and wished him a good night and Naruto returned the gesture. He noticed that after the Chuunin exams a lot of the ninja started respecting him more. He was glad for this fact.

'**Hey, Kit?'**

"Hmm?" Naruto urged the other to continue.

'**I forgot to ask before we left, if you were feeling better.'**

"You know, I was, a little before eating ramen with Iruka, but now the pain is coming back. I think I'll take another shower before bed. Should I tell Tsunade?"

'**Better not, she'll tie you to the hospital bed for a week, but like I said earlier today, take it easy, Okay?'**

"Alright."

He reached home and put the clothes on the counter. He quickly stripped himself of the orange jumpsuit and threw it away. "Bye bye." He laughed.

"Hey Kyu-chan, can you help me with my hair?" He asked.

'**Sure Kit, What'd you have in mind?'**

He laughed. "I'd think, you'd know of all people. I'd like to grow it a bit longer, just the back, down to my shoulders and grow a long bang that's orange, I think that'd work.

'**Ooo, my good taste must be rubbing off on you.' She giggled and did what the young boy requested.**

"Eh, whatever."

He untied his forehead protector and snapped it off the thin material and snapped it along the crease of the bandana.

"I'm gonna go take a shower now."

'**Okay, Kit.'**

_**TBC…**_

Nomi: Wow. New look.

Sasuke: -drool-

Mollie: …That was very un-Uchihaish

Sasuke: -wipes drool- Well, whatever, the sooner you R&R the sooner I get Naru-chan.

Nomi: I haven't decided lemon or not.

Sasuke: Sharingan!

Mollie: Oh, come on!

Nomi: I'll think about it.

Both: Ja! R&R Please!


	7. Chapter 7

"Kyu-chan?"

"Kyu-chan, where are you?"

"Please, stop joking, come out!"

"Dobe? What are you doing? Sakura! Dobe, what did you do!" Sasuke panicked

All that replied were animalistic growls.

"What's wrong Naruto! What happened!" Sasuke ran to Sakura. Naruto lashed out and sliced Sasuke's mid section and he toppled over, gurgling in the pool of blood

"Sasuke! Sakura! Naruto! Naruto, what happened!" The shell known as Naruto attacked his Sensei cutting his jugular.

"Sensei! Oh my God!"

The beast turned to face the new intruder only to be faced with himself. "What have yo- what have **I **done." The beast ran at him and fazed into the intruders body. Naruto looked at his hands. They were suddenly dripping in blood and the smell was awful. He looked up from his hands to see his sensei, Sakura and…"Sasuke!" He ran to his friends' aide. "Sasuke, please, don't leave me." He sobbed. "Don't worry, (cough), we don't, (cough), blame you." His body tensed and fell limp in Naruto's arms, he set him down gently. The blonde's eyes widened, he gripped his face with the blood stained hands only to smear it on his own face. _Oh, God…Please, no! The only things I held dear. The only people to ever see** me** and I-I I murdered them. Please, I don't care how, some how, even if I have to give up my life, just bring them back! Give them back! Give them back to me!_ His sobbing grew; he choked on the intake of air. _I never asked for this._

Your eyes emit the sky's hello

Your hair radiates the sun's goodbye

As we rock into slumber

The one I hold as I am being held.

Oh please hold on

He looked up to see a woman's face, so soft and gentle, gazing at him tenderly.

"Don't come near me, I'm a monster, I might do to you what I did to-" He looked around and his friends' bodies were gone. The angelic hands of the woman caressed his cheek. He leaned into the hand, relishing the warm touch. "Don't cry sweety, you're a man now." He looked up at the gentle woman. "But it hurts." He placed a hand on his chest above his heart. "It hurts a lot."

Please don't cry

Tell me all your thoughts

Until your voice no longer works

And even then please be there and don't leave me

Oh please don't leave me

"I murdered the people closest to me, I took something no one can touch, and I took it and can never give it back. My hands are tainted with their hopes and dreams. I'm not something that deserved their love in the first place." He sobbed into the woman's chest. "Please, make the pain go away…wait…that's selfish, I don't deserve it. I'm a beast." He looked at his hands again. "So many things went unsaid and so many feelings must be held back." The woman wrapped her arms around the boy. While looking at his hands, he noticed they were small and so was he. He was no older than three. "Don't despair. Many things that are unsaid can still be spoken if you talk to the right person. Don't shed another tear my dear, Oh please don't."

You're too sweet For the sake of me

Sleep in my arms tonight

My son of suns

And please don't wake me when this slumber ends

Oh please don't wake me.

"You're still a boy…no, you are a man, I missed you grow up, didn't I? I missed **you**. You still haven't woken me from that beautiful dream." The boy choked on a sob again, he was trying to calm himself down. "Shhh… fret not. This is a horrible dream. Wake and not worry, in the end, all will be set right, your unspoken words will be heard by your most precious person." The woman let the boy go and began walking away. "Please wait! Don't leave me too!" She turned around and smiled a grand smile. "Dear, I can not leave, because I am already gone, I'm with you always, remember that." She started walking away again. Naruto held his childish hand to his heart. "You'll be there, right? Forever and ever?" She didn't stop. "Forever and ever." She repeated. "Don't you ever forget…" The boy looked in awe as the woman turned to face him and started to glow. "Aishiteru!"

Naruto woke up panting and sweating. _That dream again! _He had the same dream at the hospital after Tsunade knocked him out. He put his hand on his forehead. The memories of the nightmare flooded into his head. The blood, his friends, the crying, the woman, the love.

"Aishiteru." He whispered.

"Kyu-chan?"

…no answer…

"Kyu-chan!"

'**Mmmm…what's the matter, Kit?'**

He sighed out loud. "Nothing." He smiled. "Nothing."

'**You sure? We can talk about it you know?'**

"I'm fine."

'**Alright then, Kit. It's four in the morning. Why don't you go back to bed?'**

"Nah. I think I'll go to extra training."

**She chuckled. "Can't you think about anything else?'**

Naruto laughed back. "I guess not."

He got ready, put on his new outfit. Thanks the Kyuubi, he didn't have to wear the suds for 6 weeks since she healed the skin over night so he could wear them as soon as possible. He put the spiral necklace and the sash on and was out the door.

"Kyu-chan, you should go back to sleep, I won't need the power during training, I don' t think."

'**Thanks, Kit. I'll take you up on that one.' She curled up in her cage.**

"And Kyu-chan?"

'**Mmm?'**

"Love you."

**She looked momentarily surprised, then she smiled. "Love you too, Brat."**

Nomi: Now the 'Help' has been explained.

Mollie: But still, how'd he get sick in the first place…?

Nomi: Eh, I haven't gotten that far yet…but I know how. I just gotta put it into words you know? I'm being bombarded with tests this week so please have patience. In Math, Global, Art and Lit Com.

Mollie: No! She hasn't even told _me_ what's gonna happen next. (Pout)

Nomi: Cry me a river. Hope you like the story. Thanks so much for reviewing everyone! It means a lot!

Both: Ja! R&R Please!


	8. Chapter 8

He went to the training grounds and began with ten reps of suspended crunches, followed by one hundred push-ups, after that, he practiced throwing kunai and shuriken in his new outfit, which is much easier than it was in the orange sweats. He even was able to throw them in the position Kakashi was teaching them the other day. They would be in a hand stand, push off the ground and throw them at targets. Basically learning to throw upside down.

Naruto lay down in the open field panting for breath under the summer sun. Two realizations struck him at the same time. One. The sun was higher meaning that it was about seven in the morning. Two. He was hungrier than Chouji on a day of Fasting. When did Naruto turn into a funny man? He was laughing out loud now. Glad for his sake he was alone or people would think he was insane.

His muscles ached as he got up, he then decided that for once in his entire life, he didn't want ramen. He stopped in a convenience store and grabbed a power bar. He felt zapped and needed some energy. Taking notice of the time, he did a light jog to the bridge. Sigh. _Of course I'm the first one here, it's not even nine yet. _He decided to do some stretching to cool down.

Sakura was the first to come, but she walked right past him. She stood bored and rested her head in her crossed arms on top of the bridge railing. _Ha! Sakura didn't know it was me_. He laughed. What shinobi can't tell chakra patterns apart, especially ones from her own team? He walked behind her and breathed against her neck. "Morning, Sakura-chan." He whispered softly. She 'eep' ed and turned around fast, her face was flushed and her heart was beating loudly.

"Naruto?" She looked him up and down. "Wow! You look—" She was at a loss for words. 'Different' couldn't cover this one. He looked _hot_. 'You just said Naruto was hot!' Inner Sakura teased. She mentally slapped herself _Get a hold of yourself Sakura, this is your teammate you're talking about. _'Didn't stop you from swooning over Uchiha.' Inner Sakura said again. _But it's Naruto. Clumsy, loud-mouthed, annoying, Naruto._ 'Hn. Whatever you say.' "Great." She finished.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," he bowed and kissed her hand, "it's a great honor." He inwardly smirked.

She blushed furiously. _This is Naruto? He's so charming. There's no way in the seven hells this could be Naruto! _She thought. He looked up at her with his deep blue eyes. 'When'd you miss those?' Inner Sakura was getting an eye full of Naruto too. _It's still Naruto! It's still Naruto! It's still Naruto! _She kept trying to remind herself, but she kept losing herself in those eyes.

Naruto was waving his hand in front of Sakura's eyes. "Hello? Sakura-chan?" He asked. She snapped out of it. "S-Sorry, Naruto." She stammered. "Careful, you're starting to sound like Hinata." He laughed heartily. She looked up and noticed someone coming towards them. "Good morning Sasuke!" She hollered to someone behind Naruto. He turned around. "Sasuke…" He whispered. Naruto remembered the nightmare he had last night. His heart hurt.

"Hn." He looked up and noticed that the man next to Sakura looked familiar. He had bright blue eyes with hints of indigo near the pupil. His hair was colored by the sun-shine aside from the orange bang hanging from the right. But the one thing he could never confuse anyone else with were the whisker scars on his cheeks. That and the other scars that adorned his left arm and back. "Naruto."

"Ohayo everyone!" A familiar voice sounded behind them. They turned around. Sakura and Naruto's jaws decided to welcome themselves with the ground.

"No…way…" Naruto started.

"Kakashi!" Sakura shouted.

"What'd I do?" Kakashi asked.

"You're- you're…" Sakura stammered.

"On time!" Naruto finished.

"Why yes…" He looked at the faces on the children. "Yes I am."

Even Sasuke was floored. _No fucking way. Naruto turns out hot, particularly in those tight clothes (drool)…Kakashi's on time…Naruto and I haven't argued yet…It's the end of the world! _Inner Sasuke was running around in circles screaming.

"Hey Naruto. Nice look, kinda kinky." Kakashi had an amused glint in his eye.

"Wha- what!" His face went red. Dark red. "Kyu-chan!"

'**What?'**

"What do you mean 'what'! Did you forget what you said yesterday when we bought this?"

'**About it being 'badass'? Yeah. Well, it is badass. But on you, you just look like a total uke.'**

"WHAT! I DO NOT!" Still screaming out loud, much to his teammate's distress.

'**Kit, chill. The 'teme's' staring.' **

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke. He's wasn't just staring. He was flat out gawking. Is that blood coming out of his nose? _Perv!_

_He's like, half naked. Gods._ Inner Sasuke was doing a victory dance and a Gai/Lee pose. _Thank you, Kami!_

"Sasuke- hentai!" Naruto screeched an octave too high.

"Yes?" _Oh fuck! I just answered to that stupid-Ugh! _He berated himself.

Naruto looked beyond baffled and a little freaked out. "You just—"

Sasuke shot a glare at Kakashi that said Take-us-to-the-mission-or-I'll-make-your-life-a-living-hell, Sharingan blazing and spinning. Kakashi got the message and cleared his throat.

"Well, we should get going." Kakashi 'interrupted'.

"What's our mission today, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"We're escorting a feudal lord to the Tea country"

"Alright, let get ready to do this!" Naruto was eager and ready…as always.

Sasuke internally sighed. _Even though he's cute, he's still stupid and easily distracted. Not the best qualities for a ninja._

Still, Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, something life changing.

Nomi: You don't know how _bad_ I wanted to make them go to the Ramen country. (Chuckle)

Mollie: Why not then?

Naru: Yeah, why? –pout-

Sasuke: -nosebleedtounconsciousness -

Naru: OMG, is that…it is, the famous, Holy Ramen!

Nomi: That's why….( Sweatdrop)

Mollie: Aa.

Both: Ja! R&R Please!


	9. Chapter 9

I just wanted to put something funny in here to get back into the habit of writing again. It's kinda fillerish.

--

Along the way to the Hokage's office Naruto got many appreciative stares from the villagers. Sasuke refrained from strangling them for starring at his blonde, naïve, innocent, sexy, object of his wet-dreams, has-enough-stamina-for-forty-five-rounds-of-romping, beautiful, Naruto. Yes, Sasuke fell for the blonde, and he fell hard. He admitted it after a while, about 6 or so months ago. Speaking of innocence…

"Is there something on my butt? People keep looking at it." Everyone faulted at the complete obliviousness of Naruto.

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah. Let me get it." Kakashi lowered the ever present orange book to watch the scene, quite amused that he rubbed a little of his perverseness on Sasuke.

'**Brats, these days sure are bold.'**

"Nani?"

'**Nothing.' She smirked at Sasuke's actions and Naruto's naivety.**

Sasuke's hand inched closer and closer to the 'Something' on Naruto's pants. Almost the-

"Hey, Sasuke, Sakura!" A shrill voice called from behind them.

"Fuck." Sasuke cursed. He heard Kakashi chuckle and shot him a glare.

"Didja get it?" Naruto questioned.

"…yeah…"

"Hey, look it's Ino!" Naruto turned to face the bleach blonde racing towards them, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru and Hinata not far behind.

Ino leapt towards Sasuke, intent on him catching her and sweeping her off her feet. Which Sasuke pointedly ignored and sidestepped the attack causing said blonde to crash into the other blonde, twisting oddly. Naruto's ninja skills kicked on after the abrupt slam and made sure Ino didn't have his weight crush on her and flipped so he landed on his back.

"Itai…" Ino whined rubbing her head. She raised it and scrutinized the body below her. It certainly wasn't Sasuke, this boy was blond and tan contrast to the pale Uchiha. The arms around her waist loosened and slid off her waist. She realized that if it wasn't for this man she would've had to support the weight of him, also that it was her fault for ending up like that.

The other's that were chasing her finally arrived viewing the scene in front of them. A poor man was laying on his back and inching his head up with Ino on top of him in a very compromising position. Sasuke, who no one noticed, was fuming. _That bitch! Get off of what's mine! MINE!_ Inner Sasuke was throwing a tantrum.

"Eep! I'm so sorry!" She got off the man and bowed her head. The man rubbed the back of his head and winced a little.

"Ah, it's okay." He said. She blinked once. Twice. Three times for good measure.

"Something about you. It's familiar. Have we met?" She asked. The man blinked as well, before smiling. That blinding smile could only come from one being on the planet. "Naruto!" She yelled.

"What!" The group that arrived after her shouted.

"Yep." He replied, lifting himself and dusting off the dirt that settled on his clothes.

A collective 'wow' went through the group.

"WHAT FINE YOUTHFULNESS YOU SHOW NARUTO-KUN!" Lee voiced his opinion and struck a good guy pose.

Kiba and Neji were sporting blushes. Lee was still holding his good guy pose. Ino was scanning the boy before her, mumbling grateful comments about the new look. Hinata blushed and closed her eyes at the skin Naruto was showing, Shikamaru muttered a 'Troublesome' before eyeing the fainted Hinata on the ground. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to beat the perverted thoughts he knew were racing through the conscious Hyuuga and the Dog boy. Well, aside from Naruto himself.

"Damn Naruto, what'd you do over the weekend?" Ino asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He questioned with a knowing smirk.

"Ahem." Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Sorry, man." Naruto waved his hand apologetically. Perverted jokes to Ino in the company of Shika was a no-no. Shikamaru took Ino away so they could continue their 'chat'. I bet he's pissed that his confession to Ino was interrupted by her running to, literally, jump Sasuke.

"It looks sexi-iitai!" Kiba was smacked upside the head by Neji. Sasuke nodded approvingly before shooting a glare at Neji. Sending a telepathic 'MINE!' to him with his glare.

Naruto was blissfully unaware of the tension around him. And about him.

While the Hyuuga and Uchiha combated in a glaring contest Kiba had taken the opportunity to get close to the blonde. He smiled warmly at Naruto of which was returned and started small talk about his outfit among other things, during this he continued to inspect Naruto admiring the beautiful lithe body before him. He shed most of his baby fat leaving toned defined muscles behind but was still slim, almost elegant. His eyes narrowed a little more and the whisker marks on his cheeks deepened making his face a little sterner, but only if he wasn't smiling, which was hardly ever. He has gotten kinder towards the village, only doing good deeds, like helping a woman with her groceries or lending a hand to villagers with painting, he had some to spare from his trouble-making days.

Naruto laughed at a joke Kiba made about how Lee's eyebrows looked like they were eating each other when he was in a passionate debate about ninja squirrels. The laugh itself brought Neji and Sasuke out of their 'argument' and to focus on the cause. Neji looked to kill Sasuke looked to torture slowly and give to Neji, but then a smirk slid over his lips.

"Hey Kiba!" He called.

Kiba turned around to glare at Sasuke for interrupting his conversation with his darling Naruto, but when he saw the evil ominous glint in Sasuke's death black eyes, the glare turned to a worried frown. Sasuke motioned for Kiba to come to him, smirk still in place. Kiba obeyed and went to the creepy Uchiha.

Sasuke leaned close to Kiba's ear and whispered quietly so no one could hear what he was going to say. "I wouldn't get too friendly with him Dog- Breath, unless you want him to know about those pictures of him in the shower and in bed the night we went to the Rice country."

Kiba's face faulted. He was _sure_ no one saw him do that! He whimpered at the thought of Naruto's reaction to finding out. He conceded to the Uchiha and ran to cry to his Naruto plushie about the cruel, cruel world.

Naruto waved goodbye to Kiba. "That sure was sudden wasn't it Lee?" Naruto turned to Lee. Lee was still in his good guy pose.

'**What a weirdo.' Kyuubi twitched.**

"You're telling me?"

**Kyuubi smirked. 'Hey, I got an idea.'**

"I'm all ears." Naruto chuckled darkly.

'**Weeeell…and then you….boxers' **"Why my boxers?" **'_So innocent.' _'Because it's funnier, do it!' **"Bossy."

Naruto preformed a few hand-seals, "Sleep jutsu," He whispered. It effectively put Lee to sleep, but because he was Lee, and Lee trained himself to be able to run in his sleep, he didn't move an inch, only his eyes closed.

'**Next step.'**

"Right."

"Whhaaa-!" Naruto screamed, causing the two quarreling boy to look at him in suspicion.

"Fuzzy-brows used a Taijutsu and took my boxers, now he won't give them back!" He whined.

The air around them turned several degrees cooler.

"He did what!" Neji clipped the words evilly. Naruto began to whimper and that broke any restraint on killing his teammate. Neji stealthily rushed up to Lee, ready to take him down when Lee brought a shin up to protect his torso. He and Neji went through a heated battle secretly being fought by an unconscious fuzzy browed boy. If Neji knew Lee was asleep he might want to burry a hole and cry pitifully to himself.

"Art of the X-Ray eye." Sasuke whispered. It was a jutsu he copied from a rapist in Sand that had the ability to see through one layer of clothing. _Damn! _He cursed silently dispelling his jutsu. Naruto had tricked the Hyuuga. Sasuke smirked. How Naruto-esque, to not even know the situation but still push the favor in his hands.

"Come on, Dobe. Sakura and Kakashi left without us to the Hokage's office a good 30 minutes ago." Sasuke started walking away. Naruto jumped up from his giggle-fit on the ground and followed Sasuke in the run.

Sasuke wasn't jealous. Nope, never. He knew. Naruto was his, even if he doesn't know it yet. Jealous? Never. Possessive? Maybe.

_**TBC…**_

--

Nomi: I was thinking of two pranks to pull on a sleeping Lee.

The one I wrote.

Lee tipping. Like with cows.

Mollie: Haha!

Lee: Why? I wasn't ass-lusting Naruto. Why me?

Nomi: You were interrupting…

Lee: What?

Mollie: You see? When a boy and another boy love each other VERY much…

Nomi: Ja! R&R Please!


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto, slightly tailing behind Sasuke, finally reached the Hokage's office. Sasuke knocked on the door twice and quietly entered the room.

"Excuse us." Sasuke said politely.

"Hey, old bag!" Naruto shouted unceremoniously.

Tsunade twitched. "Shut up brat! You're late damnit! You think you can be the Hokage like that!" She snapped back. That shut him up.

"Didn't have (sniff) to be so (sniff) mean." He fake sniffed.

'**Oh, 'Wah', She's right you know, although hypocritical.'**

Naruto chuckled. Tsunade quirked an eyebrow, "What's so funny?" She inquired.

"Kyu-chan called you a hypocrite." He relayed, cackling evilly.

"Tell _Kyu-chan_, that he could have waited to destroy the village." She sneered

"Ack! Oba-chan! That's taboo! It's SHE! She! And she'd rather you not talk about that. She is guilty and trying to cope."

"She? Well, that's a shocker. So, tell us, Naruto. What's it like to have a woman inside _you_." Kakashi said smugly.

"WHAT!" Team seven screamed. "I can't believe you just said that." Sakura shook her head in disappointment.

"I know the _joys_ of PMSing women now and the men who have to deal with them." He sighed and shivered at the memories.

"Itai!" That one earned him two grand-slam worthy punches from the two women in the room and a mental Bruce Lee kick from Kyuubi in his head.

"Anyway," Tsunade straightened herself out, "I'd like you to meet your client." She gestured to the door behind them as it slowly creaked open. Sasuke got that twisted feeling again as a strange aura emitted from the entering man. Naruto's head started pounding harder and harder as the man approached further.

"Kyu-chan…" He said quietly so no one could hear.

'**I know. Keep your distance, I don't like this feeling.' She admitted.**

Naruto silently answered by backing several feet away from the Tsunade's desk and to the side of the room where the man would not be in the vicinity of.

"This is Toki Mashima. He is a feudal lord from the Rice Country and he needs an escort for the rest of the walk to the Tea Country for safety reasons." Tsunade explained. "Expect the usual, and the unexpected." She said in that 'encouraging' tone that said 'I know you'll screw up, but good luck anyway'. God how Naruto hated that.

They all got a good look at Toki. He had a full head of Black/Brown hair, which was shocking for someone that appeared to be 50 or 60 years old, and it was pulled back into a long pony tail reaching his shoulder blades. He had a relatively firm face with few wrinkles but crows feet in the corners of his eyes that gave away his age. Mashima-san was a decent six foot, give or take and a medium build. He wore a traditional yukata with dirt stains near the hem and the Obi was crooked, the pattern consisted of white/cream doves on a pale yellow backgrounds and a sun rise at the bottom and a seafoam type green obi. Oddly though, with such a caring face, he gave off an abnormal aura that no one could quite place.

Then, he opened his mouth. "I hope we'll work well together during our trip." It sent cold chills down everyone's spine. It was cool and soothing but at the same time icy and evil, kind of like Itachi's if you want a comparison.

"Of course." Kakashi spoke for the team. "Let start heading out, we have a whole day ahead of us. Meet at the gates in 45 minutes." He ordered.

"Hai." The team answered and scattered to their respective homes. Toki left the building following Kakashi to his home to gather his equipment and traveling gear.

--Time skip—

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Sakura shouted.

She slowed down as she approached and came to a dead stop to see that _somebody_ beat her there.

"Wow Sakura, even Kakashi got here before you." Naruto snickered and got whacked on the head.

"Let me guess, Iruka threatened to make you sleep on the couch for a month if you didn't get over here?" Naruto asked knowingly.

"How did you-?" Kakashi started with his viable eye wide in shock.

"Please, _Gaara _hear you in there at night! That's probably why he can't sleep. 'Ruka-sama! Please! Harder!'" He cracked up as Kakashi's face flamed.

"You and Iruka-sensei? Wait…you're uke!" Sakura blurted.

"It's not true!" Kakashi shot back at the pink haired girl.

Naruto is having a giggle fit rolling on the ground. "That's a riot! Ka-chan! Uke! Haha!"

'**St-stop, Kit. You're gonna bust a gut. Pfft.' Kyuubi tried to restrain her laughter. 'Ha- have m-mercy on the poor g-guy.'**

"A-alright." He eased.

"No seriously though, he's seme all the way. I pity you sensei. If he does do that to you, you can stay with me." Naruto offered,

'**I think that was the wrong way to go about it, Kit.'**

"Why's that?" Naruto asked and scanned the group. Sakura was slowly getting over the image of Kakashi and Iruka. Kakashi was still fuming at the allegation of him being an uke. Sasuke… "Oh." Naruto understood. Sasuke was fuming, at the statement where that _pervert_ Kakashi staying at _his_ dobe-chan's house where he could be taken advantage of by the notorious sex driven man. Although, Naruto was unaware of said feelings and views, therefore not knowing what was making the Uchiha bothered. "Sasuke, what the matter?" Naruto asked, masking his curiosity and concern.

"Nothing." Sasuke snapped.

"Hey, I just-" Naruto was cut off by that headache again. He whipped around to be face to face with Toki. He started backing up, easing the head ache away with every step.

"Just what?" Toki asked.

"Nothing." Naruto gave in.

'**Kit, keep your guard up, this man is giving off something ominous, yet familiar at the same time.'**

"Yeah I know, I felt it too." He whispered to himself.

"I see." Toki replied. "Well then, why don't we start on our way?" He requested.

"Let's!" Sakura said in a chipper tune.

"My! Such optimism! Let's be on our way then!" Mashima-san stated. Everyone silently agreed and they began their walk, Naruto straying behind enough to keep the migraine at bay. Something told him that this way going to be a _long_ trip. Little did he know, that he was right.

-At the Hokage's office-

Tsunade was flipping through papers when one caught her attention.

"Shizune!" She shouted, requesting to see her assistant ASAP.

"What is it Hokage-sama!" She questioned.

"We," She started, "have a problem."

_**TBC…(I forgot to write TBC on a few of the other chapters, Sorry.)**_

--

Nomi: I'm so sorry it took so long. I've had practice Thursday- Sunday and today I was sick, but I did the best I could. (cough) By the way, I decided to stick with the story basics and not change the fact that Kyuubi attacked the village on purpose, although her heart was changed by our blonde hero. (Imaginary tear)

Mollie: Just hurry up, I must know what happens! What's the problem!

Nomi: You'll find out when everyone else does.

Shizune: You only gave me one line. (sniff)

Nomi: Fine, say whatever you want now.

Shizune: I, uhh… don't know what to say.

Mollie: Exactly, cause Nomi gives you the lines.

Nomi: Anyway…

Both: Ja! R&R Please!


	11. Chapter 11

The first day was slowly ending. It was a long day for Naruto. Toki kept trying to be near Naruto while he was trying to be as far away as possible. After being slapped in the face with an explosive tag, you'd think he'd learn. But you'd be wrong.

"Damn." Naruto cursed under his breath as he sagged down onto his sleeping bag.

'**I know this guy is up to something. It probably only has to do with you though. The others don't seem distressed.' Kyuubi said.**

"Kyu-chan, my head feels like its splitting. I don't know how much longer I can keep evading him." He muttered softly.

'**Try to keep it up, Kit. For now I'll try my hardest to repress these migraines.' She soothed. **

"Alright then. Let's try to go to sleep." He said in an optimistic tone, trying to cheer himself up.

'**Good night, Kit.' **

-------

"It's dark." A voice echoed in the pitch black void.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am the one who owns you." The voice said in an eerily rich tone.

"No one owns me but myself." He spat at the person.

"Well. From now on, I will be you. I will control you. Then you will be mine. Try as you may, you will lose. You will lose them. You will lose him. You will lose you." The voice faded to a whisper in the never ending distance.

"I won't lose!" He shouted. "I will not lose them! I c-can't lose them. Be- because…Because they found ME!" He assured.

"Did they? Did they really?" He said in mocking intrigue. "Did they find your soul? Did they find your heart? Did they…find your mind?" A flash in the dark showed bared teeth in a maniac smirk.

"Ye," He wanted to say 'yes', he really did. But he knew he'd be lying. "No…No one has. No one." He crooked weakly.

'_That's not true…' A voice in his mind said._

"But I," The voice declared, "have come close. I've felt the wild passion in your soul. Like a stallion in an open field…" Naruto collapsed on his knees. There was a strain on his mind and it was bringing him to slow painful tears. "St-stop. You don't know me. No one does."

'_That's not true...' The voice said again._

"And you're heart." Another glint in the darkness of malicious joy. "I've felt it in my bare hands. Soft and delicate. One hard squeeze would send you to Hell. Where you belong." A sudden tug on Naruto's heart brought out a painful shriek.

"St- Stop!" Naruto rasped. "I-it hurs-hurts." He bawled, gripping at his chest and tearing holes into his skin. "It bur-burns." He scratched and raked the tender flesh drawing blood, trying desperately to get to his heart. He was far from reason at the moment.

"But no. I will use you for now. Your power has intrigued me, like many others before me."

"Ha-wh-why?" Naruto breathed, slowly bleeding out onto the floor.

"Revenge!" The voice boomed darkly.

"M-meee?" The young boy struggled.

The tug became tighter and the boy hacked up blood. Naruto began shivering in his own blood.

'_It hurts. It hurts so much. Someone help me.'_

"Ha! No one will help you. You're useless, you've only been a burden your whole life. You almost got your _friend_ killed. You know? That pale boy. At the bridge and many times after." The voice sneered. "No one loves you. They hate you and spite you. They wish you dead. How can they love what they don't know? How will they? You certainly won't tell them. You fear they will pity you. You want things to stay the same." There was a bellowing laugh that echoed around the dark expanse of black and ricocheted around in his head and subsided into a deep chuckle. "Well, let me spice up your world because, really, what's a life with out changes?"

Talons pierced deeply into the throbbing heart. The blonde cried in agony wishing the pain away.

'_Pain, pain, go away, kill the beast another day. No tears of pity or songs of mourn. The beast knows hate the beast knows scorn. We don't want blood on our children out in the sun, No plague brought on from what he has done. So take the demon far away and kill the beast another day.' The parents taught their children those songs and they sang happily, blissfully unaware of their words and of their impact on the boy. They don't know me. I'm not a beast! I have a soul which is my home. I have a mind where I can retreat! I have a heart with which I love with! No one knows me. No one knows.'_

"P-pain, p-hain, go aw-away. K-k_ill_ the beast a-an-another d-day." Hot painful tears mixed with the tainted blood.

"You know now? They don't care what happens to you. What you feel. What does it matter if you live or die then?" It mocked.

"Be-bec-because…" He tried so hard. But it came out as a shaky whisper.

'_Someone does care, Naruto. Someone knows a lot of your pain. Not all of it, but some. You love that person don't you? You love…'_

"Sasuke," The blonde chocked on the blood spewing from his mouth. Despite the pain though a smirk crossed his blood stained lips. "would kill me if I died."

A humorless snort came from the shadows. "I guess you'll be killed twice over then because once I'm done with you, I'll finish what I started twelve years ago and then I will kill everyone in Konoha. I was doing them a favor, I was learning about you. I was going to find your weaknesses and find out how to control you. Then I almost killed you and I should've been a hero, but they imprisoned me. Now I'll show them what my research has paid. Don't worry, Naruto. In due time, your body will also be mine, and I will own you then." The voice became softer and softer as it began to fade.

He didn't know the man, not personally, he seemed familiar and knew he was part of the six jounin from when he was younger. This was going to be difficult.

"Until then, my pet."

When the voice was gone he found four more voices.

"Naruto!"

"Dobe!"

"Naruto!"

"Kit!"

'_They found me!' He cried, blood ceasing to flow out of his body._

"They found me. They found me. They found me." He went on like a mantra. His body racked with sobs of joy. He opened his eyes that caked shut with dry tears.

"You found me." He reached up to touch Sasuke's face when a sight caught him off guard. His hands. Were covered. In blood. His blood.

--With Tsunade—

"You said what!" Shizune cried hysterically.

"One of the jounin that almost killed Naruto, has escaped." Tsunade replied grimly.

"What should we do? Have you tried sending a crow to Kakashi?" Shizune asked.

"Yes. There's some interference though." She answered. "I also tried a thought transfer jutsu to all of them. But something is blocking my connection. Even if we send ANBU there will be no trace to follow."

"You are the Hokage of this village. Part of your family is out there. Your _brother_ is out there. You have to help him. It might be too la-" She was cut off.

"We're not too late! Shut up! I'm thinking! I've tried everything! The only thing I can possibly think of is to go out there on a wild goose hunt and look for him, but if the person has thought ahead, which he most likely has, there are traps which mean almost certain death." She sobbed into the Hokage robe.

Shizune put a hand on her leader and friend's shoulder. "Tsunade-sama, you know as well as I. There are people who are willing to die for Naruto. Even then, I doubt that it will happen. They are strong willed and hearted. Nothing can defeat that." She said comfortingly.

"Yes. –ahem- Gather all Rookie nine Chunnin on site and Gai's team with the exception on Kakashi's team and send them into my office immediately. We have an A- rank mission of the greatest importance!" Tsunade hollered into the phone and slammed down without waiting for a reply.

"Naruto. You'd better hold on." He said coldly while inside she was falling apart and begging for her little brother to be okay.

Yet against her wishes, for the moment, time was of the essence for Naruto.

_**TBC…**_

Nomi: YES! I got another one done in a decent amount of time.

Mol: Finally! Begin writing the next chapter now! (froth)

Nomi: (wipes drool) I can't start until after this weekend sadly. I have to go to some wedding of people who I, nor either of my parents, know. I'm thoroughly pissed about it.

Mol: No!

Sasuke: No! I have to save Naruto soon! CPR! –pinches Naruto's nose and…-

Nomi: No make-out sessions until after you get together, damnit! I thought I told you. And Naruto, get up!

Naru: (Magically revives) M'sowwy. (pout)

Mol/Sasuke: So…cute… Mol: (GLOMP!)

Both: Ja! R&R Please! (Pries Mol off before she gets a Chidori stuck up her ass.)


	12. Chapter 12

"You found me." He reached up to touch Sasuke's face when a sight caught him off guard. His hands. Were covered. In blood. His blood.

"…too late…?" He whispered in a defeated, small voice. His eyes slid closed.

"No." A smooth, yet calming voice said. "Not too late."

A smile graced Naruto's pale lips. "Good." The boy fell limp against the warm body that held him.

For now he felt safe despite his condition. As long as they were there, he had no fears. Everything before was forgotten and peace overcame him.

--Sasuke POV—

Damnit. Just fucking damnit! What the hell happened?

I held Naruto closer.

"Sakura, keep pumping chakra into his heart. Can you tell his condition?" I heard Kakashi ask Sakura.

"He…!" There was a strangle gasp that came from our pink haired teammate, which told me things were not looking good. I became very nervous.

"He has puncture wounds in his heart." When those words left her mouth I knew immediately that this was not caused by his self-mutilation of his chest. Something attacked from the inside, I just don't know what.

'Come on dobe,' I silently plead to myself, 'what happened?'

"Is there anything I can do?" That chillingly calm voice said behind me.

"I'm not sure there is, if you don't mind please stay outside of the tent." Kakashi said politely, but I could tell he didn't like our client either.

"I understand." He said, again in that sickeningly composed voice. It made me cringe.

"Sakura, the blood is clotting so why is his blood pressure still abnormal?" Kakashi asked.

"I have to heal the heart from the inside out so blood is still pouring out into the inner cavity. We need to keep that hole in his chest open or the blood will have no where to go." She replied in a professional tone, inside she was breaking. I have to hand it to her. It must be hard to keep this up knowing that if you mess up you could kill the man especially when that man is as close as a brother to you. Especially when that man is Naruto.

'_Naruto…'_

The name alone means so much. To the people who know him it mean sunshine. It means bright white smiles and undying trust. It defines loud obnoxiousness with a humble conservativeness. Its beautiful wild energy and down to earth nature. It's someone willing to give chance to anything that breathes. It's something that needs to be acknowledged for things worth acknowledging. It's a person who is a child's hero, wishing to grow up to be that strong. It's strength in itself.

The boy represents the name in every aspect. He has wild dark blonde hair and toned sun-kissed skin. Radiant and bright blue eyes that memorize you and burn in your mind daring you to find a more beautiful shade of it's calm serenity that clash with the free spirit that flies behind them. Full pouty lips, pink and soft as rose petals. One accidental kiss leaves quite an impression. A sultry and deep voice that resonates within your soul and wakes a burning desire to hear it over and over again. But an innocent sheen that protects him from the darkness and dangers of the world around him that threatens to swallow him alive. He has seen more hardship than most people do in their life. He stands tall and proud to be a ninja for a village he would lay his life down to protect but it's the same village that would sell him for a penny in a heartbeat. Not that a certain Uchiha would let them of course. (I'm sure he would buy him. Lol). No one knows everything about him. When he cries, who he'll go to, what he does to stay so strong? Little things too like, what else does he like to do, can he cook anything other than ramen, does he vent any other way than fighting, does he play some sport? He's a mystery.

All these things are what I see and feel and know. Someday I hope to know more, so much more I could write a book on him. Right now though, my main priority is to have him alive to learn from.

"Sakura, can I help at all?" I ask masking my earnestness as best I could.

"Yes. Use a small lightening jutsu on the back of the neck, the small of his back, and the solar plexus. Those pressure points should open up a window to finish closing this up." She answered me calmly. Something in that smile scares me.

I complied with her directions using as much chakra control as I could muster to minimize the shock. With that done I sat back and watched a Sakura forced more chakra into Naruto's body. Suddenly the body jolted in a large convulsion. The color started to flood back into the stilled face and breath came back in short raspy but still healthy breaths.

A collective sigh of relief came from everyone.

For now, Naruto was safe and as long as I had anything to do with it, it would stay like that.

--End Sasuke POV/ Outside of the tent—

'Don't think you're free from me yet my pet. Just because you escaped the sickness doesn't mean you can evade the disease.' The man cackled inwardly. 'And this is one infection that can't be removed so easily.'

--In Konoha—

"Do you understand the situation then?" The blonde woman asked.

"Yes!" Everyone in the room shouted.

"We'll bring him home safe and sound!" Kiba barked.

"D-don't wo-wor-worry about a th-thing, Ts-Tsunade-s-sama." Hinata stuttered.

"Mhmm." Shino tipped his sunglasses up.

"I'll make sure to keep my team and all the other teams safe." Kurenai offered.

"SPRING TIME OF YOUTH WILL SEE US THROUGH!" Gai cried.

"DO NOT FORGET DEAR NARUTO-SAN, GAI-SENSEI!" Lee struck a good guy-pose.

"If fate has anything to say about it then I am sure Naruto will be fine." Neji assured.

"Whoo! Let's get revved up! Naruto's comin' home safe!" Ten-Ten cheered.

"So troublesome."

"Shut up Shika! We'll get him back, you can count on it!" Ino whacked Shikamaru on the head for his lack of enthusiasm.

"-munch- Yeah… -munch-"

"-puff- Lazy punk. –exhale-"

"Alright. I'm counting on all of you to not only bring Naruto back home safe, but also keep yourselves safe. Understood?" Tsunade commanded.

"Yes!"

"Move out then! We have no time to waste!"

_**TBC…**_

Nomi: Alright! Another chapter!

Mol: Aw! You're slowly bringing Naruto and Sasuke together.

Nomi: Yeah. I like plotless smut as much as the next guy (girl whatever), but I like it when it kinda makes sense, you know? Not like. "I love you Sasuke!" "Oh I love you too Naruto!" "Let's make hot sweet man love on the couch and scare the fuck out of Sakura!" "That's perfect my adorable little uke." …CUT! AND SCENE!

Mol: Wow… and I thought I didn't have a life.

Nomi: Oh just shut up! Anyway, So, I HOPE I can fit some lemon in here, it just seems too angsty and it would seem forced and awkward. But I'll try really hard. I like writing lemon.

Mol: Alright! I'll cross my fingers.

Both: Ja! R&R Please!


	13. Chapter 13

He opened his eyes and groaned quietly at the sudden tight pain in his chest.

'**Kit! Thank God you're okay.'**

"What happened?" He said groggily.

'**You had a hole in your chest and blood on your fingers and skin under your nails. So you don't remember? Anything?'**

"…No." He admitted.

"Naruto! You're okay!" In a heartbeat he was swallowed up by arms and turned to look at his captor. "Aa. Hello to you too Sakura." He greeted with a cheeky grin.

There was a rustling of cloth and a zipping sound when Sasuke entered. "Dobe." He said coolly, again masking his elated mood.

"Tch. Teme." He leaned up ignoring the throbbing punch in his chest. And looked down. "What happened to my shirt?" He asked, searching for the missing article of clothing.

'**Or lack there of.'**

"Oh shut up you." He growled earning odd stares from his teammates. "Kyu-chan." Rumbled out of his throat.

"Aa," Sasuke started, "well, you ripped through it when you –ahem-." He pointed to my chest which I took a glance at and looked back at him to show I understood. "Anyway, it looked like it couldn't be fixed so we took it off and put it in your bag." Sakura finished for Sasuke.

"Pft. Nonsense. Here get it for me and bring me that plush box in there." He ordered and Sakura obeyed.

"Watch and learn." He smirked. Naruto preformed a few hand seals and clapped his hands. They glowed a faint orange before they died down. Sasuke watched the scene with mild interest until he saw what happened next.

Naruto opened the box and pulled out a needle and thread and began the tedious work of mending the torn fishnet shirt. Fingers moving madly as if in some sort of symphony. Weaving and dipping, the needle flashing and gliding as though dancing with the mesh. "Ta-da!" Naruto chimed.

Obvious 'WTF' faces adorned his friends which he grinned goofily at.

"Just cause she's a fox demon doesn't mean she's not a woman…although sometimes I wonder." He chuckled.

'**BRAT!'**

He stuck his tongue out cutely. Kyuubi just shook her head at his childishness.

"You let Kyuubi have control?" Kakashi's voice boomed through the tent.

"Itai!" Naruto whined covering his ears. "Maa, Kaka-sensei, my ears!"

"Naruto how could you be so reckless? She could have killed one of us. What if she was the one who did that to you!" Sakura shouted.

"In order. Quite easily, no she wouldn't, a mom would never kill her kit." Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

"Kit?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. He did not like anyone being _that_ friendly with Naruto. Even if it was motherly. It took him forever not to twitch at the thought of Tsunade being like an older sister to Naruto..._ MUCH_ older.

"Yeah well, she has taken care of me since I was…well born. So it just seems natural." He shrugged indifferently.

"Be more careful though. Really." Kakashi sighed.

Naruto stood up and slid his shirt on and tugged it a few times so it would hug him just above his belly button. "Well, let's get going then! No time for the present, right?" He smiled wildly.

"It's 'no time like the present.' Dobe." Sasuke scoffed.

"Oh shut up 'Old man'." He snorted at the comment. It was true Sasuke could act like a stuffy old man sometimes. And that just scarred the shit out of him.

Sasuke bonked him on the head adding another, 'dobe'.

"Yes. That is a good idea, though..." Toki said upon entering the tent. Another pounding headache ensued.

'**God he's creepy! He makes that pedophile-snake-bastard seem innocent.' **

"I know." Naruto said, making it sound like he was answering Toki but really was agreeing with Kyuubi.

"…_Though, _it's about midnight right now." He finished.

"It is!" Naruto asked sort of shocked that he didn't feel the weight of the night.

"Yeah. At any rate you need more rest." Sakura ushered Naruto to lie down.

"I'm going to back to Mashima-sama's and my tent for the rest of the night. Be ready to start up again at nine." Kakashi said nonchalantly, waving his hand as he headed back out. Toki followed.

"Night guys. Don't stay up too late we have a long walk tomorrow." Sakura instructed as she too made her leave.

After they all left an awkward silence filled the room.

"So…" They both said at the same time.

"Don't copy me teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Wow Dobe. That was the single most stupidest accusation you've ever made." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Why you-! Wanna go bastard?" Naruto shouted snapping into his fighting stance.

"No thanks. I'd rather sleep." Sasuke said, slipping into his sleeping bag.

"hmph." Naruto pouted and crawled into his. "'Night." He mock growled.

"tch. Night." Sasuke replied.

--Out in the surrounding forest—

'It won't be long now.' A deep chuckled scared off a few birds. 'Not long at all.'

"It's spreading."

--Back in Sasuke's and Naruto's tent—

Naruto's body rose and wobbled uncertainly before standing straight. It glanced at the raven haired ninja sleeping soundly near him with glazed eyes.

"You." A dark, deep almost inhuman voice left the mouth of the blonde.

His hand twitched and shook as it lifted and dipped down to reach into his kunai pouch.

--

"Why is this happening again? Why can't I escape that damned memory." Naruto sobbed sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs where his body was tied. He in the pitch black room again but this time there was an odd and complicated green seal surrounding him. "Why can't it just go away."

"Naruto, honey. Stop crying. It's okay, so stop crying, please." The woman who saved his life before cooed. Untying him from his restraints.

"It's cold in there though." He gripped the woman's shirt. The woman placed a hand on the top of the young blonde's head.

"I won't let them get to you, trust me." She placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I know." He hugged her closer.

--Reality--

A shaky step propelled the body closer to the sleeping boy in the adjacent tent. The blonde gripped the kunai white-knuckled.

"You." Rumbled out of the mouth again.

--Dream—

"Wake up, Sweety. Quickly." The woman whispered urgently.

"I am awake, Mom." He assured a concerned look marring his face.

"No you're not. You're dreaming and you're about to do something horrible." She said more rushed than before.

"Damn. I knew it was too good to be true." He said sadly. "What's happening?" He asked changing his mood to a more serious, and appropriate, one.

"Your body is moving in to kill your friend." The criticalness of the situation seeped out of her tone.

"Sasuke." Naruto's eyes widened considerably. "I need to wake up. Please, Wait for me." He directed the last comment to his mother.

"I'll be fine. I'm always here. You already know that." She said quietly as the boy left his subconscious to stop himself.

--Reality—

'_No. Stop it!' _He willed his body to stop walking forward. He willed his body to drop the kunai. Nothing. The only thing he could control was his eyes. Like some cruel joke, making him watch himself kill his best friend. It just kept ebbing forward, not halting in the slightest except for shaky steps.

It closed in on Sasuke and knelt down beside him, raising the kunai ready to slam it back down. Naruto's eyes widened and he began to cry. Trying harder and harder to pull his arm back, but to no avail.

A devilish smirked played on the blonde's lips as the kunai rose higher and higher. If you saw the scene it would look just plain awkward. It would be of a boy about to kill his best friend with a smug look on the lower part of his face while tears flowed endlessly from his eyes.

'_Sasuke! Sasuke! Please hear me! Wake up!' _Naruto urged from his throat. Something.

--Sasuke POV—

"Ssssaah- Sasuke…" I heard my name said. As ninja, I know to get up to the slightest noise.

It was pained and weak and as my recollection caught up with my mind I determined it was Naruto and turned to face him.

I was met with him kneeling above me, kunai in hand. I was shocked.

"Wha-what? Naruto?" I asked shakily. "What are you doing?"

That's when I noticed his eyes. He was crying.

The kunai came down.

--With our team of rescuers—

"Gai stay in back with Lee. Asuma and Chouji, take left. Kurenai and Ten-Ten, take right. Kiba and Shino take second front. Ino, in front with me. Neji, Hinata, Far back. Stay in position, we don't know what this person is capable of." Shikamaru shouted.

"Okay." Everyone replied back.

"I hope Naruto's alright." Hinata said leaving her stutter for the moment.

"Yeah." Ino replied.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. Sasuke's there and that's all the encouragement we need, right?" Ten-Ten declared.

"I guess. Yeah, you're right!" Ino agreed.

Ten-Ten smiled broadly and went back to her task of watching out for traps.

Hinata on the other hand wasn't so sure. She had an uneasy feeling when ever she though of Naruto and it wasn't butterflies in her stomach. Something was wrong. Suddenly her eyes flashed black. Something was _really_ wrong.

--Out in the forest again—

"Pain, pain. Go away kill the beast another day. No tears of pity or songs of mourn. The beast knows hate the beast knows scorn. But since the beast has caused dismay. Give the beast to me today. Fear not the blood in your children's eyes. Or plague brought on by his demise. I'll kill the beast far away. So give the beast to me today." His own rendition of the song played through the trees. _'It's okay to cry my pet…'_

_**TBC…**_

Nomi: Yay! Faster updates! I murdered my writers block!

Mol: WTF! What happened! Tell me!

Nomi: No. I still have to write it. I really hope this comes out as well as it does in my head. For some reason the last few chapters seem forced and don't flow as well as the first few. It could just be me though.

Mol: I think it's good. Don't you guys?

Nomi: Thanks. I think I'll write a separate lemon that has ties with this story as a one-shot incase I can't fit it in here.

Mol: YES! Have I told you that I love you! Cause I do! (glomps)

Both: Ja! R&R Please!


	14. Chapter 14

And the kunai came down.

"NO!" A sudden shriek left Naruto's mouth as he regained minimal control of his body shifting his arm as far as he could in time. The kunai pressed through the shoulder, creating a small gash and some black locks separated from the Raven's perfect emo hair. As the blood splashed on Naruto's face he regained control of his body. And as quickly as the kunai pierced Sasuke's skin he removed it and threw it towards the corner of the tent looking at it with wide eyes and then down at his hands.

"What happened?" He asked shakily.

'**Kit! Finally! I woke up to a murderous intent flowing from you and when I tried to call to you, you growled and ignored me.' Kyuubi entered Naruto's mind once again.**

"I lost control…of my…body?" Naruto chopped the sentence up awkwardly. This whole picture did not make since to him at all. "How could this happen? Is it because of…" The dream from the other night snuck into the dark crevices of his mind and bringing up painful memories. He placed a hand over his heart.

"D-dobe?" He snapped his head back and looked at Sasuke as he slowly but steadily rose from his position on the ground. Naruto immediately knelt back down and gently push Sasuke back down. Mumbling a, 'don't get up. You'll hurt yourself,' before he went to his pack and pulled out a first aid kit.

Naruto worked in silence listening to Kyu-chan rant on and on about the possibilities that the ramen he had been smoking earlier in the week was finally starting to have effects. Honestly, ramen flavored crack? What was this world coming to? Although knowing what his inner spirit was saying he wasn't quite paying attention. He was too wrapped up in what really could have happened. Though he told Kyuubi that he did not recall his nightmare experience, he knew he lied. His gut feeling told him that these happenings were connected together.

"Dobe?" Sasuke's voice once again brought him out of his musings. He replied with a small, 'hmm?' before continuing wrapping up the wound.

"What the _hell_ just happened!" Sasuke looked at Naruto incredulously as he slipped out of his state of shock.

"I don't know…" He said only half honestly.

Sasuke was confused. What had he done to make the blonde angry? So angry he might kill him. Then he remembered that Naruto was crying as he was about to drive the sharp knife into his heart and moved it in time. '_I lost control…of my…body.'_ The raven haired boy remembered what he said after the act was done.

Naruto finished dressing the wound and was busying himself by putting things back in his bag and _trying_ to clean the blood off of Sasuke's sleeping bag.

'_Was it really that man, the one that almost killed me?' _The blonde placed a hand over the clean expanse of skin that was once ugly and deformed with a large odd shaped scar. It was healed with Kyuubi's power. _'Should I tell anyone? What if this happens again? What if I don't make it in time? What if I _kill_ Sasuke?' _At that moment in time Naruto made a decision he would hope later he shouldn't regret.

**--With our Rescuers—**

Each was reminiscing about times they spent with Naruto. Yesterday they all found out some of the pain Naruto had gone through as a child, but also knew that Tsunade wasn't telling all she knew. Still, the bond of their friendship with the blonde sweetheart would be a tough one to break.

--To Neji—

At the moment, Neji had wished that the friendship between him and Naruto would be something more. At the same time he knew it would never be. The Uchiha had his heart, Naruto had just not realized it yet. That's why he thought he might have had a chance to show Naruto what kind of person he was. Yet, he still sided with Sasuke every time not even noticing that it was of affection and not rivalry/friendship.

When Neji first met Naruto, he thought he was a loud, obnoxious, ignorant, bumbling, klutz. After fighting him and losing to him as well as learning a valuable lesson about fate and how it can be changed he learned he was a wise, kind, friendly, loud, obnoxious, ignorant, bumbling, klutz.

Naruto showed him that there are many paths on the road of life and it's easy to get lost. The blonde was so bright and full of life when he heard Naruto speak to him about his (Neji's) fate he thought that the loud ninja was an angel sent to him to be his light on his darkened path. Neji was forever grateful.

He was a guidance.

--To Lee—

Naruto was strong, he was loyal, and radiated the spring time of youth vibrantly and with pride. He was full of platonic love to everyone who was willing to return it and a small amount of respect to those who wanted nothing to with him. Lee noticed this when ever he would walk with the blonde venom-like stares and rude, if not nasty, remarks were made toward him and he would just smile away. Standing up to those who defy and one day, Lee was sure, that Naruto would show them just what kind of person he was.

Lee admired the boy and hoped he could be just as strong willed. As much he was rivals with Neji, he hoped Naruto would be one too.

He was a worthy rival.

--To Kiba—

Naruto was a really close buddy, but also someone who shared his spirit and determination, which was one of the things that led Kiba to believe that they would be soul mates. They had a mutual love for animals although Naruto favored foxes over dogs, that was something he could live with. He thought Naruto was a worthy mate and was going to claim him as such when he noticed two other rivals vying for his attention. One being Neji, who tried to convey his feelings through subtle hints like smiling only in the presence of the blonde or laughing with him maybe even helping him pull a prank on something. He was easy to get by but then there was problem number two: Uchiha Sasuke. He was more difficult and in the end, undid all his hope to have Naruto to himself.

He was alright with that. Contrary to popular belief, he actually has reason within him and as long as Naruto was happy he was happy. Naruto deserved happiness and he was willing to fight for that happiness even if, in the end, it ended with him being with someone else.

He was a free spirit

--To Hinata—

Naruto stood up to others who tried to bring him down. When he was pushed down he got back up again to spit in fate's face. He never went back on his words, which eventually became his ninja way. To Hinata he was inspiration, he was power, he was courage, and he was everything she wasn't. That's about the time she realized that the love she had mistaken for 'true love' was brotherly love and that she looked up to him.

On that day she also swore that, from that day forward, she would push herself as far as she could go to prove she could be strong too. She wanted to prove to Naruto and Neji that she was worthy of being a close to them, and that she could stand up for herself.

He was the epitome of strength.

--To Ino—

At first she spited Naruto just like everyone else. She was just following her parents' example. Once she grew up she didn't think much of it and it became natural to her. Until she saw him fight and saw him put his life down for his friends' sake, did she realize that what she had been doing was wrong and once she accepted that, she finally saw the good qualities he had. That no matter what the village and said or done to him that he would always try to help in any way he could, though he was turned down. Hell, he'd even tried to help at her mother's flower shop occasionally.

The point was that he did nothing but good for others. Eventually, she started to hang around him and they were as close as Naruto was with Sakura. Thanks to him Shikamaru gathered the courage to ask her out. She was grateful for Naruto in the end, really and truly.

He was a supportive friend.

--To Shikamaru—

Naruto will always be troublesome. He cared too much. He smiled too much. He helped too much. He talked too much. He fought too much. He moved too much. He worried too much. He was the most troublesome person he knew. And he couldn't be happier about it.

Naruto possessed a good spirit and a kind aura. He cared about anything and everything. He smiled about little things. He helped people who would only abuse the help. He bloodied his innocent hands with pointless battles. He wouldn't stand still for one second. He worried about his friends that most and would make sure that they didn't have any burden that would cause harm to them.

He was so troublesome.

--To Shino, Ten-Ten, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma—

They knew Naruto but did not have personal experience with him. They saw the boy the others saw. They saw someone willing to lay down his life for his friends, that included them as well. Shino knew Naruto respected him in his own way though he joked about the bug-ninja, Shino would know Naruto was only playing with him and that he treated his clan and bug-nin army well.

Ten-Ten saw the fight between Neji and him. The spark in Neji's eyes that should he was given a rush by the fight. She was outraged by the outcome but as time went on she accepted it and watched him carefully in the small missions they had together and noticed his small blunders, may have caused a failed mission but it had saved her comrades' lives. She admired his courage and would praise him from time to time on a job well done.

The teachers once loathed the demon carrier for the same reasons as the villagers until they saw he meant no harm and saved their students from dangers that would certainly end their life. He carried a burden that would normally drive most people to suicide. They were surprised by his wins in the chunnin exam and even more surprised when he was accepted as one. But as they got to know him they noted that he deserved the title.

He was a savior and a survivor.

--With Tsunade—

To her Naruto was a little brother, like the one she lost many years ago. They were exactly alike. Same goal, same smile, and same determination. But Naruto had survived the curse and Naruto kept her spirit alive when all looked lost. She put her hope in that final moment between life and death and he lived. That alone was enough to earn her trust of this boy.

He never gave up, he looked to his dreams to see himself through. She wanted to see him happy, genuinely happy, for the first time in his life. The only way she would see that is if she gave him away to the one _thing_ that pissed her off the most. Uchiha. He could give Naruto the love he needed and the connection he so sought. Sasuke suffered as Naruto has suffered. Though the pain was brought in different pains, and different amounts, he was the closest person to Naruto. If he ever hurt Naruto, well, let's just say, '_Hell hath no fury compared to a woman scorned._' (I think that's right).

She loved the blonde bundle of stupidity.

He was hope.

--To everyone—

Naruto was family.

_**TBC…**_

Nomi: Don't kill me. (shields)

Mol: Evil! E-VILLE! It was touching, yes. But you were supposed to tell us what Naruto decided.

Nomi: But, but. There's not enough of the other people. A lot of things will be explained in the next few chapters, so, Yay!

Mol: Have you decided anything about the lemon, yet?

Nomi: Yes.

Mol: Tell me?

Nomi: No.

Sasuke/Naruto/Mol/Fans: WHAT!

Nomi: You will find out. Muwahaha!

Mol: (Strangles)

Both: Ja! R&R Please!

(choke)


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke was beyond rational thought at the moment, taking in the past few minutes into account in small increments. He was so lost in his 'rewind' he hardly registered what Naruto was telling him.

"Sasuke, I'm going to go outside for a while, alright?" Naruto looked at his friend worriedly as erratic emotions played across his face, emotions which, in most cases, should not exist in the Uchiha's capability.

As the blonde left the tent he whispered, "I'm so sorry Sasuke… so sorry."

He ran out into the woods, tears streaming down his face. The past week has been an emotional roller coaster ride. Kyuubi was comforting him, coaxing him to tell her what troubled Naruto so much. His thoughts were running a mile a minute and a two-way conversation was out of the picture for the time being.

'**It's okay Kit. Everything will be fine. Don't cry. Oh please don't' Kyuubi cooed.**

Naruto stopped suddenly the streams growing into rivers as the dam broke behind the sun shine boy. He fell to his knees.

"Kyuubi, I almost killed him. I almost killed Sasuke. How could I live with myself if I had succeeded! What scares me the most is-" Naruto broke down and choked up. He tried to force out the words but nothing would come.

'**What scared you Kit?' Kyuubi asked.**

"I can't stop it!" He cried.

'**What do you mean?' She asked, thoroughly concerned for her kit.**

"That man. He told me…th-that I will be used to destroy the village a-and…and, my body will be his to use…I don't want to kill anyone…I don't want to be a murderer." He sobbed and clung to himself.

**Kyuubi hummed that calming lullaby again. 'Please don't cry. Tell me all your thoughts. Until your voice no longer works. And even then please be there and do not leave me...' **

Naruto just hugged himself tighter, "Oh please don't leave me." He changed the final words around as a plea for help.

'**Don't think that! They won't leave you! Kit, they love you! Much more than you know, accept you are loved, accept you are wanted, and accept you are known. Sasuke knows, more than anyone. Stop wallowing in built up self-pity and being blind to those who truly care! Don't run away from them.' She said the last comment softly with a bit of sadness.**

Naruto calmed himself and was wiping furiously at some stubborn tears.

"I'm not," he stopped and berated his cracked voice, "I'm not running away from them…" He said.

He stood and continued walking away from the tent.

"I'm running away from me." His walk slipping into a sprint.

--Back at the tent—

Sasuke awoke in his sleeping bag, startled from a nightmare where Naruto had left him. He wondered briefly why everything was still black before remembering the only thing standing in the way of vision and blindness was his eyelids.

He opened his eyes and sat up only to feel a shooting pain in his left shoulder. He looked to his left only to have his worst fear realized. There was a messy bandage on his shoulder and light blood stains on his nap-sack. Last nights events hit him like a ton of bricks and his eyes began franticly searching for the mass of blonde hair, only looking in vain.

No blonde hair. No loud shouting. No cursing the cruel world for such a bright sun. No morning arguing. No nothing. Silence consuming the tent. It was unsettling at best.

"Naruto…" A faint whisper left his lips. He recalled Naruto telling him was going outside for a while and then falling asleep from the stress of his thoughts.

He snapped to attention shaking himself from the shock. Sasuke stormed out of the tent as if Armageddon had hit.

"Kakashi! Sakura! Problem!" He shouted uncharacteristically, immediately getting the attention of his team.

"What's the matter Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked drowsily.

"Naruto's gone."

--With Naruto—

'**Are you sure this is wise? Is this the only way it can be fixed?' Kyuubi questioned.**

"It is. I don't want to kill anyone unnecessarily." His brow creased in frustration as he thought about his next move.

'**Will you tell me who's doing this?'**

"If only I knew." Naruto said irritably.

'**I bet it was Toki.' She glowered at the darkness around her. 'What a creepy man.'**

"His voice was the right…what's the word? ...texture? But not the same power. I'm not so sure how to describe it." He explained thoughtfully.

'**I kind of understand. What do you plan on doing now?' She was curious.**

"Probably go to the Den for awhile and go from there." He was referring to his hide away stop he named 'the Den'. He used it to take naps in on breaks or when he needed to get away from the village.

'**Are you sure you want to go through with this, you won't have any regrets?' **

"My only regret, will be that I can't be near Sasuke anymore." He said sadly. "But I'd do anything."

'_**He can't see that Sasuke loves him too.'**_

Naruto knew he loved Sasuke. That their rivalry/friendship was more than mere definitions could describe. Naruto always thought it was one sided. He wasn't _'gay'_, so much as he loved Sasuke. It was just Sasuke. What attracted him? Was it his mysteriousness? His charming allure? His sexy body, coal black eyes and pale soft skin? All of those are great reasons but not the ones Naruto chose. When Sasuke was near there would be a spark deep inside. Whenever Sasuke was near he never wanted him to leave. Whenever Sasuke was near a swarm of butterflies would flutter around in his stomach. Whenever Sasuke was near he wanted to keep Sasuke away from anyone who dare lay eyes on him. Whenever Sasuke was near, he felt complete. Naruto wasn't a mushy guy; it's just that, that's how love feels.

Now, is his test to prove his love. To give up the one thing he needed most in his life just for Sasuke's sake. Even if that was Sasuke himself.

"Let's pick up the pace." He broke out of his thoughts to prevent another fit of tears.

--At the campsite—

"He's gone!" Kakashi's questioned.

"Yeah…He's gone." Sasuke said withdrawn.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura comforted solely with her voice, hoping to get a connection, only to be blocked off.

"The longer we wait here the further away he'll get. And Sasuke…" Kakashi turned to his student. "When you feel up to it, I want details." He said in a voice that left nothing to question.

"Let's try to find him, please, Sasuke-kun?" She implored the Raven.

"There's no 'try' about it. We _will_ find him." He said in reply, an oddly familiar determination emanating from him.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Toki entered into the declaration.

"Not you." Sasuke muttered darkly under his breath, making sure not to be heard as he bound off into the trees, relying on gut feeling alone.

Let's hope his gut was right.

Because if he is wrong. The Evil following the group will surely take the race. And take a life.

-Further behind Sasuke-

A voice echoed in a dark area shrouded with mist. "So I see the boy is not dead. I will have to try harder next time."

"Indeed you will, or there may not be a second chance." A new voice replied threateningly. "Hell has yet to be paid; we need the boy's beast. Then your debt will be gone." A second voice entered.

"No worry is needed, nor threats made. The boy will be yours soon, My Lord. Fear not, I stake my life on this one wager." The first man assured.

"Pray for ye life, young one, for mercy to embrace thy soul." The Lord answered.

"In this domain, there is no room for sin. I shall do you proud, Lord." The first finished.

_**TBC…**_

Nomi: Ooo. Who are the two people? You'll find out soon! Don't worry! About 2 more

Chapters and all will be revealed!

Mol: Yay! Finally! Enough running in circles.

Nomi: Sorry about extending this a lot, lol. It was necessary though.

Mol: We know! We know! Write or we'll tie you to a chair and force you to write.

Nomi: (shudders) I wouldn't put it passed you.

Mol: (raises fist) What was that!

Nomi: (Screams)

Mol: (Beats within an inch of her life)

Both: Ja! R&R Please!

Nomi: (writes chained to desk)


	16. Chapter 16

--With Toki—

'Stop talking with that damned Demon Lord, Shintaka.' Toki cursed.

'**Dear host, I advise you to not talk ill of _our_ master or your soul, along with mine, may be bound to a life of servitude.' Shintaka directed.**

'He is no master of mine and with the life I lead, servitude is a blessing in disguise.' Toki replied mentally.

'**Do not act as though you do not fear death and do not talk back to me host, if not for I, you would still be in that prison. I would not mock my savior if I were you, boy.' He snarled.**

'If I am a host, you are a leech, a mere parasite living off of life. Yes, it was I who sold my soul to you, had I had the chance to change my mind, in a heart beat it would be done.' He shot back.

**Shintaka did not like to be belittled by mortals, especially one so weak. Yet, he found strength to back down, for now. He would let this mortal live if not for his life but for his master's wishes.**

'Do not fret Shintaka, though jaded by this goal I will not give up. Do not think me so weak as to step down from a challenge, though my chakra was stripped of me, I can still use some of my powers.'

'**This, I know. Do not think me to underestimate my host.' He lied.**

'So I see.'

'**Proceed with the plan.' Shintaka commanded.**

--With the Group—

"What do you say we split up?" Mashima-san suggested.

The team stopped and took a moment to consider this. At the rate they were going it was a simple wild goose chase. They knew it. If they separated and searched they'd have a higher possibility in finding him.

"Splendid idea! We will divide and conquer! Mashima-sama and I will go South-East, Sasuke will go East, and Sakura will go North-East. Is that clear?" Kakashi asked.

"Hn." Sasuke was indifferent. He was going on the path his gut feeling had so he didn't care either way.

"Sure Sensei." Sakura leapt off in her direction.

"I agree with your directions, but may I make a request?" Toki wondered.

"What would that be?" Kakashi faked curiosity.

"My feeling tells me that Sasuke is right and he seems like a strong lad. I think I shall accompany him in this search." He stated.

Sasuke gave Kakashi a look. Kakashi nodded. "Why not? Your presumption is correct. He is an Uchiha and can take care of himself well." Kakashi answered proudly.

'Even though he survived, it won't mean that he will realize he's the only thing that can defeat our jutsu.' Toki told Shintaka.

'**Correct'**

"Delightful! Let us be on our way." He said cheerfully. "Come Sasuke."

Sasuke snarled but started running again with Toki dogging at his heels. A while into the run Sasuke spoke.

"I don't like you." Sasuke said bluntly.

"I have given you no reason to like me." He answered easily.

"Do you think we could speed up?" Sasuke was anxious to find Naruto and beat him senseless for leaving him. The thought, 'leaving him' left a sour feeling in his stomach.

"Sure. First though, I need _go_," meaning the restroom.

"Fine. I will wait for you here. Please hurry." Sasuke sat down to rest.

"Don't worry, I won't be too long." He called over his shoulder as he walked behind a few trees until he was out of sight.

'**Let's go. It won't be long until the Uchiha realizes we are gone.' Shintaka urged.**

'I agree.' And they sped off far into the forest.

--With Naruto—

The ball of sunshine was currently curled up in a tight ball, sleeping.

--Dream—

"Naruto-dear?" The woman returned.

"Yes, mother?" Naruto asked snuggling deeper into the woman's breast.

"Why did you run?" She asked.

"I ran to save them. I don't want to hurt anyone." He looked down in shame.

"Or is it that you ran because it's something you don't wish to face. That you're afraid you're losing control. The one fear you've had since being a small child only a different possessor." His mother compared the two situations.

"I admit, I don't wish to face it. I don't want them to think I can't control it. That I'm dangerous."

"Be that as it may, you need to face your de-" She snapped her head towards the pitch black sky.

"I feel someone coming…fast." Naruto panicked.

"Wake up quickly, if you leave now you'll be able to get up soon enough to run or fight." She shooed him out again.

"Right." Naruto started to wake up.

The woman concentrated on the oncoming aura. "…No…Jaku-Shintaka…" She said to herself as her son was already in the varying space between dreams and reality.

"I pray he makes it out okay." She knelt down in prayer.

--In reality—

"Ready Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted preparing himself for the fight to come.

'**Yes, Kit. This man is strong. I may have to intervene!' She replied hastily.**

A premonition flashed before Naruto's eyes about him standing over the bloodied corpse of Toki.

"N-no. I don't think that'll be necessary." He assured.

'**Here he comes!' The woman warned.**

In the distance not far away from Naruto trees and bushes were rustling briefly indicating the fact someone had passed them at great speeds. Suddenly a black irregular blur sped into the clearing and paused to look at Naruto with golden eyes. It was a black human-like mass hunched over glaring evilly at Naruto with golden piercing eyes that could kill at a glance. It continued to look at Naruto as though staring down prey before its face split into an eerie grin like a cat that got its cream.

It lunged at Naruto. The blonde commanded his arm to reach for a kunai in his pouch but nothing happened. His eyes grew wide and panicky.

"Move. Move, dammit! Stop, stay back! Damnit MOVE!" He pleaded. "Kyu-chan are you there?"

**No answer.**

"Damnit not again!"

The mass moved closer and closer, slowly as though mocking Naruto's state of paralysis. Its grin getting wider and wider. Its mouth opened half-way towards Naruto.

"See my pet? Your body is _mine_." It taunted.

'_No! That voice! It's the same one from my dream!' _He screamed in his head.

"Y-you're that voice." He tried to sound calm but was failing miserably.

The creature rushed the little distance between them and came within one inch of Naruto's face. That's when the young ninja got a good look of his face and gave a startled gasp.

"T-Toki?"

The mass grinned again and raised his hand. It came down and knocked Naruto out. Naruto looked up at him as his eyes closed. _'Sasuke…'_

"So give the beast to me today…" The grin slipped and the form began laughing manically.

"Step one, accomplished. Not only will Master be happy, but my host will get his revenge. Life could not be sweeter." He lugged Naruto over his shoulder and began walking in the direction of Konoha where a hellish event will be reenacted.

And this time it would be a success.

--With the rescuers—

"We're almost at the expected location of team 7. Keep your eyes out for tr-" Shikamaru was cut off as a shadow flashed before him and slashed his arm.

Twenty more shadows appeared and looked read for a fight.

Ten-Ten whipped out her weapons and flung them at one of the shadows. It fazed right through it. "What the hell?" Ten-Ten exclaimed.

Shikamaru tried his shadow jutsu on the odd form but it failed seeing as they were shadows themselves.

Kurenai executed a lightening jutsu that also had no result. (I don't know what Kurenai's attacks are)

"Let me try!" Lee shouted and flung his foot at another shadow and it made contact but otherwise had no other effect.

"Everyone go on ahead. Lee, Hinata, Gai and I will hold them off." Neji ordered.

On that order everyone left and took a final look at the three before heading off to protect Naruto.

"They might not have tenketsu's but we still have great hand to hand combat skills." Neji announced proudly. "Let's kick ass, for Naruto!" He shouted. He got some odd stares before everyone shouted their agreements and began the fight of holding them off.

It would work for now. At least until they ran out of energy, but they would face that when the time came.

--With Sasuke—

All of a sudden, a wave of dread flooded Sasuke's conscience.

"Naruto…"

Toki had been gone for a while and Sasuke was getting suspicious. He walked behind a lot of trees, more frantically with each failed search.

Toki was gone.

Sasuke bound off in hopes that he was not too late to save his Naruto.

_**TBC…**_

Nomi: I have uncovered the villain now.

Mol: Yay! It's less confusing now.

Nomi: Yep. Yep. I tried.

Mol: That Ninzyte one-shot was hilarious.

Nomi: I do believe we are talking about _this_ story.

Mol: Oh right! Well great chapter. (Removes one of the shackles)

Nomi: What about the other ones. (Cries)

Mol: You get those off when you finish the story.

Nomi: (Cries more) Someone save me!

Mol: Ja! R&R Please!

Nomi: (bangs head into keyboard) jm hsjtry5 u utr ur U idxt sxuir syi ssi mkm fhmm dcvmh hjhxdsgkjm hd.;./ v,l c


	17. Chapter 17

"Kakashi, this is Sasuke. Our suspicions about Toki-san seem to be true. He's gone." Sasuke practically screamed in the ear-piece and he was talking so fast that Kakashi could barely hear what he said.

"Alright we're near by. Wait for us to get there and the—" "Shut up, Kakashi!" A female voice boomed.

"S-Sakura?" Kakashi inquired.

"Sasuke-kun, you go on ahead. Don't worry, we'll pick up the slack sooner or later, you need to find Naruto." She told him.

"Thanks, Sakura." Sasuke replied sincerely.

"No problem, but you better save him in time!" She threatened lightly.

"Tch. Am I ever late?" He scoffed.

"No. Now let's get a move on!" Kakashi interrupted.

"Anyway. We need to double back because I feel him going back to Konoha." Sasuke explained.

"Alright then. We'll be right behind you. Out." Kakashi said before he turned his communicator off.

"By the way Sasuke-kun," she snickered, "I know. Bye-Bye!" Then she turned off her communicator without waiting for an answer.

"Tch. Crazy girl." Sasuke shook his head. "Still, I have to go save Naruto." With set determination he again sped off to catch up with the dobe.

--With Naruto—

Again in this same damned, black void on this same damned seal. This time though something _was_ different. There was no mother. He was alone in his thoughts and falling deeper into hopelessness.

"Why am I alone again? It hurts so much, but I guess this is my fault for running away, isn't it?" He sighed heavily. "Yeah." A few tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. "Why am I such a dobe?" He berated himself. Naruto hugged his knees to his chest and wept silently, bad memories running down his face. The crying boy heard footsteps in the distance and lifted his head slightly. "Mother?"

"Mother?" The deep voice chuckled mockingly. "Is she the bitch giving you the strength to withstand me?"

"Don't you dare say that about her, bastard!" His previous state forgotten, he rose with an angry fire burning in his eyes.

A sudden wind caught him off guard and he was met with a pair of golden-yellow eyes boring deeply into his own. A hand wrapped around his neck. "Answer. The. Question. Boy." He hissed.

"T-Toki, le-let me go!" Naruto choked.

"Jaku- Shintaka! Let Him Go!" A female voice roared.

"Kagami-san, how nice of you to join us." With his hand still firmly gripping Naruto's throat, he turned his head slowly to see the woman behind him. "I was just talking about you."

"I said LET HIM GO!" She lifted her hand to strike the 'man'.

"Don't make me kill him Kagami-san." His eyes narrowed threateningly. One flinch renewed his nerve. "I can you know? One little touch of the brain in the right spot." He placed a finger on Naruto's forehead and pressed in and the finger went through his skull and to his brain. Naruto's eyes rolled back as the finger probed his mind. The bastard smirked at the panicked and pained look on Kagami's face.

"Stop it!" She screamed and gathered chakra in her hand. It only provoked Shintaka further and he pushed in the finger deeper.

"Don't come nearer or he _will_ die." He growled.

She reluctantly lowered her hand and the chakra fizzled down. "Fine, I surrender. Just please, let him go."

"Very well, but only for now." He removed his finger and stepped up to the weakened woman.

Naruto broke out of his reverie just in time to see Shintaka perform hand-seals and his mother's sad smile. His eyes widened in realization.

"No!" He jumped over to her, too late. She was gone. Again.

He fell to his knees and cried. He cried and cried and cried. Nothing _ever_ hurt as much as losing his mother until he lost her again.

Shintaka placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The blonde looked up a bit and stared at the fire his mother's body fueled with blank hazy eyes. He watched until the fire burned itself out before he looked up fully and gazed into the golden eyes of his captor.

"Why?" The body croaked.

"Because I can." It replied and Naruto's mind gave up on the dream-sequence.

His spirit was broken.

--With Sasuke—

"At this rate I'll end up at Konoha…Is Naruto planning on going home?" Sasuke pondered aloud. Suddenly a memory flashed in his mind.

'_A group of six Jounin…took him to the experimental lab that's just outside of Konoha in the forest area._'

"Am I right Naruto? Is that where you are?" His gut again told him he had guessed correctly and he wasted no time giving all he had in a sprint to save his 'friend's' life.

--With Neji, Lee, Hinata and Gai—

"I d-don't know how much lo-longer we can k-ke-keep this up. We've been at it for a d-day and even Lee-kun is getting tired." Hinata whispered hoarsely.

"It's fo-for Naruto. We have to do this." Neji said.

The shadow's eyes went pure white for a moment before turning back to black and then they looked at each other and nodded. As quickly as they came they were gone, not a trace left behind.

"What happened guys?" Lee asked.

"Bet they got scared."

Everyone stared at Gai.

"Hey guys are you alright?" Neji's communicator buzzed loudly.

"Yeah, we're fine. The shadows just disappeared." Neji replied.

"I figured they would soon." Shikamaru yawned lazily.

"Why's that?"

"We just got conformation that Naruto has been kidnapped from Kakashi and that once Toki Mashima-san had all the pieces ready, that the traps that were set would leave. He and Sakura were attacked too…yes, she's fine, Lee." He said afterwards stopping Lee from attacking Neji to ask the question.

"Naruto was kidnapped?!" Neji screamed. "Then what in the hell are we still doing here!? Which way?" The pale-eyed boy asked in one breath.

"Yes. Fighting. West side of Konoha Forest. In that order." Shikamaru said in a smart-ass way. There was a rustling to Neji's right and Shikamaru along with the rest of the team walked through with Kakashi and Sakura in the group as well.

"Sakura-san!" Lee glomped Sakura and hugged her close. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"I'm fine Lee. Don't worry about me. We need to go help Naruto."

Lee looked around. "Where's Sasuke-san?"

"He went ahead to save Naruto." Kakashi spoke.

"What're we waiting for let's move it!"

Everyone turned to stare at Hinata.

"Come on. While we talk about the past and what 'Sasuke-kun' is doing Naruto is being hurt by some creepy pedophile guy who probably likes little boys more than Oro-snake-bastard! Unless you want Naruto on the front page of the Konoha Times about his death then I suggest we high-tail it to the rescue!"

And they continued to stare.

"I-if, th-tha-that's o-o-o-okay." She stuttered again and looked at her feet.

"Yeah! Let's go! For Naruto!" Ino shouted.

"For Naruto!" Everyone joined.

Sakura snickered and whispered under her breath, "for Sasuke and Naruto."

--With Toki—

"We're finally home my pet." He looked at the vine covered laboratory in front of him and smiled a callous-like leer. Toki kicked the door and it opened without much force since it was rusted almost off its hinges. He began to walk expertly down the halls and meandered into a large room with a crucifix like structure in the middle.

"Soon, very soon, my revenge will be attained and you will be dead and even if I'm thrown in jail again, at least it won't be in vain." His face wrinkled in distaste and he threw Naruto on the ground and kicked him in the stomach once in anger. Though the blow was sickening, Naruto didn't wake.

"…And I'll kill the beast far away." His distorted face twisted into a bitter smirk.

"Who would stop me anyway? Other than the Uchiha, but he'll give up after a time. Who even cares about this monster?" He looked down at him as though he pitied it. "Certainly not someone of such great stature."

Oh how wrong he was.

_**TBC…**_

Mol: This is a 'Talk with the Writer' segment. I'll ask questions she'll answer them. Where do you get your ideas?

Nomi: Well, I get most of my ideas from music.

Chapter 5- Tear my Heart Open "Our scars remind us that the past is real"

7 and 13- Animal I've become.

11- Nails for Breakfast Tacks for Snacks- "She's not bleeding on the ballroom floor just for the attention."

12- 'How to Save a Life' and 'Run to Me'

14- Photograph

15- When in Doubt "Have you ever felt abandoned, felt so lost that you've been stranded…stuck under a tree in thunder."

17 (The concept of Naruto's mother in general)- Show us the way

Mol: Interesting… Tell me what happens next.

Nomi: That's not a question you lose. Muwahaha!

Mol: (Re-chains left arm)

Nomi: Fudge Nips!

Mol: Ja! R&R Please!

Nomi: (Waves and cries while writing)


	18. Chapter 18

--With Sasuke—

Sasuke flung through the trees, following his senses and finally came across a run down building.

"Kakashi?" He spoke into the communicator again.

"Yea Sasuke?"

"I think I found it." He answered. "The trail led me to this rusty old building. I'm going in."

"Alright then. We're on our way as well. But be careful, it's like a maze in there." Kakashi warned.

"I will. Out." He turned off his communicator.

Sasuke gave the structure one last look before entering it. Kakashi was right.

"Fuck." He cursed as he came to another dead end and slashed down the wall with a kunai as he walked back to the main path. He started walking down another one with the same hopes it was right. No doubt in his mind. He was running out of time.

--With Naruto/dream—

Naruto sat calmly in the middle of the memory examination seal, starring far into the abyss of darkness. His eyes were blank and glazed yet tears still fell.

There was Nothing. There was Nobody…and yet… he felt something approaching him.

A light, something he's needed his whole life… "Sasuke?" He croaked.

A spark went off in his eye.

"Please save me… Sasuke."

--With Toki—

"Agh! I don't have full control yet! You're still holding something in your heart! What do you have to hold on to!? You're mother is dead, you have nothing you hold dear, what could it be!?" Toki was becoming frustrated. The plan wouldn't work if his soul wasn't completely broken and for that to happen, the boy would lose everything close to him. He still held on to a small thread of hope.

"Bastard!" Toki smacked Naruto across the face and blood dribbled down his chin. The blonde's eyes snapped open.

"What are you holding on to!?" He yelled from rage. "What do you care so much about that you won't give up!?" He continued smacking Naruto back and forth, wrath consuming him further and further.

--With Sasuke—

'_Please save me…Sasuke.'_

He heard it echo deep inside his mind. When he closed his eyes he saw Naruto in a dark space tied up in the center of a complex looking seal crying sadly to himself with blank eyes that portray no emotion, the only give away were the tears that flowed endlessly. It was heart wrenching.

"I'm coming, Naruto."

He raced through the halls, almost bouncing off the dead end walls. He sped down the last hall and slammed into the wall at the end of the path. It gave way.

"S-Sasuke!" Sasuke looked up and was met with bright blue eyes shinning with fresh tears.

"Naruto!" He shouted ecstatically. That feeling was short lived however as his eyes took in the surrounding. Naruto was there but there was blood pouring from one side of his mouth and his face looked abused and battered. He was placed high up on a crucifix like structure, arms out to the side and feet were bound together. Then there was Toki, standing before him, hand balled into a fist, blood dripping from the knuckles, literally caught red handed.

"Damn you!" Sasuke roared and pounced on Toki beating, punching, kicking, biting, anything that could possibly inflict pain on him, though the thought of using his chakra was not present.

"Get off of me brat!" Toki swiped at the hysterical Uchiha and stood up.

"I will _not_ give up on what I've worked on for so long!" He growled and preformed a few hand signs and his arms went limp at his sides. A dark laughter came from the vessel before them.

--With the others—

"Wow." All eyes went wide as they entered the beaten down building.

"Looks like Sasuke had fun." Neji commented as he too entered.

The walls were covered in deep gashes, like trails. They walked down the passage, a few fingering the cuts in the walls. Ino noticed something suddenly.

"Hey, this wall over here only has one line on it." She pointed to another segment of pathways to her left. It made sense, if it was the right path then there wouldn't be one coming back.

"Yosh! Nice Ino-san!" Lee exclaimed.

"Hurry! We might be too late." Kakashi urged.

"Right!"

They raced down the trail Sasuke gave them, in hopes that nothing bad would happen to their friends.

--With Naruto, Sasuke and Toki—

"I will not lose my master's trust, boys" Its voice, bone-chilling and deep.

"What are you?" Sasuke questioned.

"Jaku-Shintaka." Naruto answered and stared at the beast before them. Though the vessel was the same, its eyes glowed gold and its canines enlarged over the bottom lip glinting maliciously, it also had talons.

"He will be very displeased with me if I fail him. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Agh!" Naruto cried. His head pounded furiously against his skull. "Get out of my head!"

Sasuke looked at his friend in dismay. "What's wrong?! Are you okay?!"

"He will be soon, boy." Shintaka sneered.

"S-stop it! It h-hurts! Agh!"

"It wouldn't hurt if you stopped resisting." Shintaka reprimanded him.

"Stop!" Sasuke ran to Naruto's side and tore at the metal restrains, with no avail. "Don't worry, I'm here." He tried to calm his pained friend.

Naruto stopped all together and hung limply for a few moments before opening his eyes and glaring at Sasuke with foreboding violet eyes.

Shintaka smirked and released Naruto from the contraption. He hugged Naruto's body from behind. "See him my pet? He is bad. He wants to take you away. Kill him."

Sasuke was shocked as Naruto started to walk towards him. "Dobe, don't. You don't want this."

Naruto starred blankly at Sasuke and proceeded to whip out a kunai. He walked up to the Raven and looked into his black eyes and froze.

"What's wrong my pet? I thought I told you to kill him."

"Nngh!" Naruto dropped his kunai and gripped his head. He fell to his knees. "Sss…G-get out of my head!" He yelled and slumped over.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke knelt down next to him. He was surprised to be faced with blazing red eyes.

"Well, well, well, Shintaka, It's good to finally meet you." A feminine voice came from Naruto.

"Ah. Kyuubi, nice to see you as well." Shintaka mocked.

Naruto's body stood and faced the demon before him. "There's a whole lot of hell to pay right now." Kyuubi launched herself (I'm going to say her because it's Kyuubi) at Shintaka and clawed his shoulder. He stepped back a bit before launching his own self. A heated battle was set.

Kyuubi threw a punch. Shintaka dodged and bent to the ground dragging a leg under the blonde's legs sending her backwards. The fox saw this and brought her hands behind her and flung herself up back to her feet and then flipped forward with her right leg out and left tucked to her body whacking the wolf on the back of the head. Shintaka went into a cartwheel and hit Kyuubi in the face with his ankle. She fell back a little dazed but quickly regained her composure as Shintaka was closing in on her performing hand seals as he approached. The evil demon lashed out a well thought punch which was barely blocked by Kyuubi. The blonde grabbed Shintaka's arm and twisted it around his back and placed a kunai at his throat.

"Dearie, you're slipping." She said 'sweetly'. She slashed the throat and he died immediately. The red eyes turned blue again and he slid down onto the floor.

The room was still, nothing moved until sinister cackling filled the room. The boys looked at Toki's body which still lay lifeless on the cold ground. Naruto looks up and is gripped by the throat by Shintaka's spirit.

"Damnit! Can-can't y-you die like ev-every-everyone el-else." Naruto gagged.

"Ah, but you see, I don't care what happens to that useless body, I preformed a jutsu that let my spirit free so that I could enter any body I chose… yours looks fine to me." He smirked.

"Stay back!" Sasuke demanded blocking his path to Naruto. Shintaka just smacked him to the side and Sasuke slammed into the wall, his back making contact with a sickening crack.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried and struggled against the grip around his neck. "Sasuke, are you okay?!"

"I would be less worried about him and more worried about yourself."

Shintaka lifted his hand and pressed into the center of Naruto's forehead. The fingers fazed through, then his hand, then arm. Sasuke rose from the floor and looked in horror as Shintaka faded into Naruto's body and Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head.

"Naruto!" He shouted and leapt over to his friend just as Shintaka entered completely. He grabbed for Naruto's arm and was promptly shocked with great force. Then he blacked out.

"…Naruto…wait…for me…" He said as he fell into unconsciousness.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" The door to the room was slammed open and the team of rescuers entered. They looked down at the bodies of their friends and then Toki's before bringing their attention back to Sasuke's and Naruto's. One's eyes were closed the other's open and rolled back.

Half of the team went to Sasuke while the other half went to Naruto. They checked their vitals. Sasuke was fine and although his eyes were rolled in the back of his head, Naruto was still breathing fine. They slid Naruto's eyes shut and Kakashi carried Naruto while Gai carried Sasuke. The only thought that was present in the minds of all there was…

'_What in the hell happened?'_

_**TBC…**_

Nomi: Hello all! I'm just giving you fair warning that I'm moving sometime between now and December 2nd so it's going to be hard to update from time to time. I'm going to write a whole bunch of one shots to keep everyone happy until I get back on. Sorry this update kinda sucked.

Mol: Don't move! What about the Ohayo-con?!

Nomi: I'll back for that every year and then you can come to the Neko-con with me in Virginia. I think that's the con down there. And I'll come back in May and for spring break, a few times in the summer and winter and stuff. Don't worry and there's always AIM.

Mol: Okay! Anyway! Awesome update by the way, Get Shintaka out of there Sasuke is the only that belongs inside of Naruto! (Smacks a hand over her mouth) Rawr! (Bites Nomi's hand) And 'Yay! For one shots!'

Nomi: Yes, Yay for one shots. (Bandages hand) Oh, yeah! Is anyone else's e-mail messed up or is that just mine? Just curious. I can't get any emails from Ja! R&R Please!


	19. Chapter 19

--In Konoha—

"Tsunade-sama! Help!" Ino and Sakura kicked the doors down.

Tsunade shot up from her desk. It was obvious that she hadn't slept much by the deep bags under her eyes and even her age jutsu was slipping. She noticed the intrusion was from the team of rescuers she sent out.

"Is he o…!" She saw Naruto in Kakashi's arms, limp and pale. She observed that Sasuke was also unconscious but the sight of Naruto was too much for her to pay attention to much of anything else.

"Lay him down!" She ordered. Kakashi rested his body down onto the salmon couch. Gai sat Sasuke down onto the recliner and, with mighty eye-brow powers, lifted the recliner and placed it right near Naruto.

Everyone huddled around, watching Tsunade intensely. The Hokage summoned chakra to her hands and hovered them above Naruto's body. She gasped sharply and withdrew her hands. Tsunade studied her hands, silently begging them to be lying to her. She tried again, her hands above his chest and head. Nothing changed.

"Shit." She cursed, she held up her hand like she was about to punch the first thing she saw. Everyone backed up. She brought her hand down but instead of hitting the unconscious Naruto she gently stroked his cheek.

"You idiot! Look at what you've done!" The group knew she was talking about the fact she was crying. She brought up a hand to wipe away her tears and closed her eyes gently to calm herself.

After a few seconds of deep breathing she snapped her eyes open with fierce determination. She lifted Naruto's fishnet shirt a bit and slightly pulled the hem of the pants down revealing a somewhat large expanse of skin. After that she placed her hands on the skin and thrust chakra into the skin. Naruto's seal surfaced.

"What's that?" Ino questioned.

Sakura closed her eyes and prayed that they'd accept him too.

Chakra was being poured into Naruto's abdomen and the seal started to glow a brighter and brighter red.

"What's going on?" Lee asked aloud.

Neji subconsciously rubbed his forehead protector, where the seal hid behind it. He remembered Naruto's words at the Chunnin exam. _"No. I know. So? What about it. You're not the only special person here." 'So I finally get to see what he meant.'_

Tsunade breathed in deeply. "Kyuubi!" She yelled as she gave one last thrust of Chakra. All eyes went wide, with the exception of Sakura and Kakashi (Asuma, Kurenai and Gai too).

"Wh-what did you say?" Shikamaru choked.

"Wake up you damn fox!" She looked at Naruto's face when she heard a groan.

"Gah, woman you've got some serious lungs." A silky female voice came from Naruto's mouth as the body sat up. If their eyes could get wider they would've.

Naruto's body looked around. "Can't you see I'm trying to save him here?!" She (saying she now) glared at Tsunade, her voice was not one filled with amusement.

"I want to help too and if I don't know what's wrong, I can't." Tsunade replied sternly.

"I'll be brief then. Jaku-Shintaka, the wolf demon, is possessing Kit's body, trying to get me out. Right now Kit is lost in some part of his own mind and I can't get to him. His mind is shutting down and I'm using everything I have just to keep it running. I have a plan. I'm going to send Kagami-san's spirit to help the other spirit in here save Naruto. She can't do it alone, because the connection between her and Naruto was destroyed."

"Who is the other spirit?" Sakura asked timidly.

There was a pause.

Kyuubi smirked. "Teme." She closed her eyes and fell back again.

Tsunade turned around after her sleeve was tugged.

Ino cocked an eyebrow. "You gonna explain this to us?"

--In Naruto's mind/Sasuke--

Sasuke looked around the familiar, yet unfamiliar territory around Konoha. Everything seemed brighter and clearer. He put his hand in a salute fashion to block the sun glaring in his eyes.

"Where the hell am I?" Sasuke was frustrated. He called up his memory of what happened before he was knocked out… _'Naruto!'_

"What the hell happened?! Where's Naruto?!" Sasuke, in his frantic state did not pay attention to an approaching presence.

"Now young one, are you really one to let their guard down?" A soft beautiful voice came from behind him. He turned around and was faced with an equally beautiful woman.

She was tall and slender; she had pale skin and bright blue eyes. Her hair was dark brown, almost black. She wore a long kimono that was pale, pale blue with a dove on the back of it and a black obi. In the bright sunlight she almost seemed holy.

"Well young one?" She looked at Sasuke softly.

"Wh-who are you?" Her features resembled someone.

"I am Kagami Ikioi-Uzumaki." She smiled and rested her hand on Sasuke's head. "You're here to help my boy, aren't you?"

'_Uzumaki? Is this…Naruto's mother?'_ "You're Naruto's mother?" The Raven questioned.

"I am. You are Naruto's preci-… You are Naruto's friend?"

"I am. What are you doing here? Do you know where we are?" He asked.

"I'm here to help you. We are in Naruto's mind right now, more precisely his memories." She gestured to the forest around her. "This is Konoha twelve years ago. But that's not important right now. Naruto's in danger of losing his life and I can't help him."

"Why not? I see you and we're in his mind so…" Sasuke trailed off.

"That's not how the mind works. I was killed in his subconscious, so I can't be seen by his subconscious or anything old in his subconscious. You're new to his subconscious therefore are able to speak to, see and hear me, but nothing beyond that." Kagami let out a small sigh.

"Where is he now?"

"He and Shintaka are on the way to the memory examination room. Shintaka knows you're here, but not me and knows you can't find him on your own." She started running towards what Sasuke remembered was the way to that old building.

Sasuke ran with her and was once again in front of the same building…only younger. There was no rust; in fact it looked fairly new. Lights were on instead of blown and busted. The door wasn't broken down instead stood firm and strong. This worried Sasuke a bit. He attempted to open the door but it remained locked. Turning to Kagami, he saw her lift her hand over the lock and concentrate. The lock snapped and the door creaked slightly as it opened.

The brunette wasted no time running in and down the hall to the room from before. Kagami was right behind him and entered the room as well. Walking over to the far metal wall in the room, she once again concentrated her powers to it and, after a flow of some odd energy, a door appeared.

"Come Sasuke. We've got a ways to go." She said as she descended the stair case behind the door, Sasuke not far behind.

'_Please be okay, dobe.' _He prayed.

--With Naruto—

His past. His nightmares. His visions. They were all coming to pass. The same dark, cold room, the same seal…almost… it was only now being created. His body was the same age, only four. His mind knew the knowledge of his sixteen year old self.

Though, he wasn't thinking about his life or his death. He wasn't thinking of his escape. He wasn't thinking of his next move. The only thing he _could _think of was…

'_Sasuke…'_

--Outside of Naruto's mind—

Everyone finally learned the truth of Naruto's past, of Naruto's everything. Some cried, others were shocked, no one really thought his life was so horrible before, but now…

Tsunade was applying chakra to Naruto's head, keeping his mind stable. Kyuubi was most likely doing the same thing. Everyone was hoping that this would keep Naruto alive until help arrived.

Sakura wasn't forcing her chakra in because only a mild amount is needed and if too much is used they could over-stimulate his brain and he could die.

No one wanted to lose him. The most passionate person about it was, at the moment, racing to save his Naruto in time.

_**TBC…**_

Nomi: I made Sakura nice in this one. I don't hate her that much but I still don't like her. She makes a great Yaoi fan though. Also Sasuke went with Oro-bastard but was rescued by Naruto. Cha! That's how their friendship took off.

Mol: Totally. (Squee!)

Nomi: At any rate, I drew a picture of what I kinda thought Naruto and Sasuke should look like in this so here you go. http (colon slash slash) i2.photobucket (dot) com/albums/y5/back(underscore)off(underscore)or(underscore)ill(underscore)(underscore)bite(underscore)you/(underscore)07 . jpg

Mol: Schweet.

Nomi: I really appreciate everyone's reviews. They really help me when I'm upset and they also inspire me to write. So thank you to all who've reviewed. I probably wouldn't have finished this story without you (Not over yet but still, I plan on it). I'd have probably stopped on chapter 5. Thanks again.

Both: Ja! R&R Please!


	20. Chapter 20

--With Naruto—

Shintaka painted the seals surrounding Naruto. Naruto's body was that of a four year old, inexperienced in its movements. He would use an escape jutsu but the move was foreign to his body and couldn't be preformed. His only hope was his precious person. The person that made him a good ninja. The one that made him do his best.

"Sasuke…" He spoke.

Shintaka looked up from his work. He smirked at the forlorn image before him. The little Naruto clad in a light blue tee-shirt and white shorts. His cheeks were tear stained his head was bowed.

"Don't cry boy. It'll all be over soon." Shintaka's eyes crinkled in amusement when he heard a sniffle.

Naruto's head snapped up. Shintaka stepped back an inch. The blonde's eyes radiated hate and fierce desire to oppose the wolf demon. Shintaka walked up and smacked Naruto across the face.

"Don't you dare look at me like that!" He growled and glared into the defiant eyes.

"Don't think that I have to obey your commands!" Naruto sneered and spit on him.

The demon kicked him in the stomach. "That ought to shut you up." He smirked as the little blonde doubled over and passed out.

"Soon. Very soon my pet. I'll have what I want and the village will lose what they don't."

--With Tsunade—

Iruka barged through the doors. "Is he alright?!"

Everyone looked up at him, tears in their eyes.

He walked over slowly to look at his favorite student and little brother. His eyes widened at the sight. The seal was visible and there was a nasty bruise in the middle of it. His skin was pale and his breath was shallow and unsteady.

"So…it wasn't just a feeling…" He choked.

Kakashi came up and rubbed his back soothingly. "It's alright. He's going to be fine." Iruka leaned against him and let slow tears roll down his cheeks.

"Why did that show up?" Kiba asked.

"When Naruto is hurt inside his subconscious, apparently it shows up on his physical body. What's going on in that body of yours Naruto?" She whispered the last part to herself.

"M-maybe I c-could help?" Hinata stuttered. Tsunade looked at her with a look that told her to continue.

"W-well…" She looked at her cousin who had yet to learn her secret. "I c-can see into p-people's minds." She closed her eyes tightly and blushed furiously for being put under the spotlight.

"That would be helpful." Tsunade scooted a little to the left so Hinata could get some room. Neji's eyes sparked a bit. Sure he was proud of his cousin, but she could have told him.

The pale eyed girl concentrated, closing her eyes and placing her hands on Naruto's forehead. Tsunade was still transferring her chakra into Naruto's head. After a moment she shouted, "**Seishin** Kenzan: Byakugan!" Her eyes opened but instead of the pale, white color they were used to, they were deep black. They were a bit shocked as her eyes became half lidded.

"What do you see?" Gai asked.

"I see… a long hallway, many doors, many traps and…a woman, dark hair, tall, pale, blue eyes, looks like… Naruto a bit…" A few people looked at the Hokage for an explanation.

"It's Kagami Ikioi- Uzumaki. Naruto's mother."

"But it feels weird. I don't think these are Naruto's eyes I'm looking through." Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "It feels like…Sasuke's…?"

"That would make sense." They looked at Sakura who had her palm on Sasuke's forehead. "His subconscious is going crazy. It's not fatal or detrimental to his health but I can feel his mind is going on overdrive."

"What else do you see?" Chouji asked.

"Well I see…"

--With Sasuke—

"Does this thing ever end?" He questioned, barely dodging another round of traps.

"It does. But as I said before, it will take a long time to get there. We _are _very close to the end though." Kagami assured.

Sasuke jumped over an obvious trap and continued racing down the dim hallway. Kagami hardly had to try, gracefully sprinting right next to Sasuke evading the traps he set off with elegance. Yet she gave off no aura of pride or annoyance or concentration.

The Raven didn't contemplate on this for too long, because Naruto soon popped into his mind and then worry crept in along with it, reminding him that Naruto could very well be killed at any moment and he was _not_ going to let that happen.

--With Naruto—

Naruto opened his eyes, squeezing them shut again from the awakening pain in his stomach. He groaned loudly as he sat up. As he did, he remembered his current situation and looked around.

Shintaka stood not more than 5 feet away from him. He was very tall and more than average muscular build. His eyes were green and his hair was dark brown and shaggy. He wore a navy blue training garment that cut off mid-calf and sleeveless with a white sash around his abdomen. Wolf ears replaced human ones and a wire-hair tail hung limply behind him.

"Ah, you're awake. Good. I want you conscious so I can hear you scream." He smirked maliciously. His hands began moving, rapid-fire, in seals, one after another.

Naruto started squirming, knowing its futility, but still trying. Also praying that someone would come.

As if someone heard his thoughts he heard a door slam open. He turned to the source and almost smiled to see red eyes in the pitch black room. The eyes went from him to Shintaka and then back to him. The red orbs sped closer to the center of the seal, ready to attack the wolf demon.

"You're too late this time, boy!" Shintaka slammed his hand onto the seal and an eerie green glow started spreading on the lines and seals.

--With Tsunade and everyone—

Life energy started to smoke out of Naruto's still body in a red glow.

Hinata's eyes widened. "The form-formation ha-has b-been co-com-completed." Tears spilled from her eyes as she watched the glow spread continuously over the lines.

"…no…" Tsunade gasped in a shuddering breath and cried. She flat out cried pressing her head onto the couch so the tears would be soaked away.

Everyone else cried too. Iruka cried into Kakashi's chest while a few tears rolled down his own cheeks. Sakura ran to Lee, sobbing and he held her tightly, crying softly along with her. Neji, whose pale eyes were disfigured by the build up of water in them, wrapped a protective arm around Kiba as the dog boy let out a few whimpers and small howls. Ino sat on her knees and her face was in her palms as she cried and Shikamaru put a hand on her shoulder. His head was bowed so no one could see his pained face. Shino didn't make a sound but you could see the small watery film on his cheeks. And although Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and Ten-Ten didn't know him well they also let their internal despair show through.

Tsunade felt the boys mind slipping further and further from her grasp.

"No! NO! You're not giving up! No! Give him back! I don't want this! Not again!" She forced more chakra in, hoping to get a reaction. "You never gave up before! You're not supposed to die like this!" Her eyes closed as the tears started burning her eyes. "Why?!" The tears landed on the pendant she gave him. "Why are you giving up? You stupid brat! Be a man; don't go back on your words! That's your Nindo!" She was becoming hysterical…almost exactly like last time, with Dan. "You're ninja way!"

A few people looked away from the scene, silent cries dying in their throats. Sakura spoke up.

"H-how's-" She stopped to control her voice, "how's Sasuke-kun?" She directed this at Hinata.

"He's…"

--With Sasuke—

The red eyes grew wide as the glow started flowing into Naruto's body, making the little blonde glow. It faded and then Naruto's body toppled over to the side and shivered violently almost like a seizure. After a minute of that it stopped all together and Sasuke became worried. Day's body jerked up suddenly and his arms went out like a 'T'.

All of a sudden a powerful force exploded from his form. Power surging upwards taking Naruto with it. He was now hovering above the seal, eyes closed. Shintaka approached him.

"Yes after working so hard, my work has born fruit!" He reached up and awkwardly stroked the blonde's foot. "Now give me what I desire. Give me Kyuubi!" He shouted maniacally.

The power started to surge again an image of a fox being ripped from Naruto's small frame.

--Inside Naruto-Inside Naruto (lol)—

'**KIT!'**

The startling howl of pain raked Naruto out of his darkness.

'**KIT!' Kyuubi clung desperately to the seal in Naruto. 'KIT!'**

"Kyuubi!" He gripped the woman's hand and pulled in a frantic attempt to save her.

"I won't let you go!" He grunted as he pulled her slowly in.

'**Kit the strains too much. You won't make it at this rate, don't-' She was cut off.**

"I don't care! You're the only person who has cared for me with the love of a mother since my real mother died, other than Iruka. You understood me and you never gave up on me. So why the _hell_ would I give up on _you_?! I love you…" He gritted his teeth as he pulled harder.

'**Kit…' She spoke slowly and softly. The fox demon felt belonging she had never once felt so strongly within her before. This boy has become her kit, even though he is not of consanguine to her. 'Kit, I love you too, that's why I…' She bared claws from her fingers and dug them into Naruto's hand.**

"No! You don't know what will happen!" He cried as he fought against his reflexes that commanded his hand to jerk back.

'**You are a son to me and I can't watch you die for the sake of me. Sasuke will help you from here on out.' She said as she gave into the vortex sucking her out.**

"KYUUBI!"

_**TBC…**_

Nomi: That felt good.

Mollie: You…need…to… FINISH!

Nomi: Maa, Maa, I plan on it, God. (Relaxes in bed reading a SasuNaru bedtime story.)

Mollie: No! Finish now! Waaaahhh! (cries)

Nomi: I will soon. After I finish reading a few more stories here, I'll get to work on some other stories I'm going to start soon. I think that there are some mandatory one-shots (or multi-chapters) yaoi fanfic writers need to write. One: Something about Ice-cream (check). Two: Character death of some kind (Check). Three: A lemon (Check). Four: A multi-chapter story (Two in progress) Five: An AU (In progress) –The rest I haven't started- Six: A Naughty Nurse. Seven: Truth or Dare. Eight: Some sort of bet where ownership of one of the two is included as well as some sort of kinky outfit (lol). Nine: Karaoke. Ten: An MPREG

Mol: Wow. You've given that some thought.

Nomi: Yes. I plan on writing all of these kinds of fics soon and more once I'm finished with this. Look forward to it.

Both: Ja! R&R Please!


	21. Chapter 21

--With Tsunade and everyone—

"Kyaaa!" Hinata was shot backwards and crashed into the wall.

"Hinata!" Shino ran to her and squatted down next to her. "Are you okay? What happened?"

She lifted her head gingerly and Shino placed his hand behind her neck to support her. "There was an enormous flow of chakra and I was thrown back." She explained while Shino helped her into a full sitting position.

"Did you see what happened in _there_?" Kakashi gestured to Naruto's body.

"I saw a fox leaving Naruto. But… it was weird."

"Weird, how?"

"I don't know." She said softly.

--With Naruto—

"KYUUBI!" He shouted. His small body jerked as Kyuubi left him. There was a blinding light outside of him, red and warm, like the sun.

Neither Sasuke nor Shintaka could see beyond to light, where inside something was happening.

"Yes…yes…YES! Finally!" Shintaka was praising himself as the smoke cleared.

Sasuke was worried as his caught sight of Naruto's limp form in someone's hands. His eyes were closed but he was in the 16 year old body once again. The smoke cleared more and Shintaka literally choked on his words.

There stood a medium build tan woman with deep orange hair that seemed to be on fire. She had two cheek-long bangs that framed the front of her face and she had her hair up in a bun-like ponytail that stuck up in the back and flared out like the rays of the sun. She had a yellow kimono on that shaded into a deep orange at the hem with a blood red obi. (I love making people wear kimonos if you can't tell yet. ). Her eyes were a pale yellow but they looked pissed.

"Oi, Shintaka, glad we get to talk, _face to face_." She smirked.

Shintaka's eyes widened in horror. He gripped his face a fell to his knees dramatically. "Kyuubi! My plan. My hard work. All ruined…what happened?" He asked rising to his feet, shaking with fury.

She put her unoccupied hand on her hip, "Seems the Kit didn't want me to leave so badly. Too bad you screwed up our merging and moved it along a bit, now he only has half of the chakra he was promised, although I'm sure it's more than enough to kick your sorry ass to and back from Sand."

Sasuke could hardly believe his eyes, the two strongest demons standing here, in all their glory, talking smack. Wow, he's going to need some intense therapy after this.

A groan brought his attention back from his reverie. Blue eyes looked up hazily before focusing and then snapped to attention. He wiggled out of Kyuubi's grasp and looked at her. His eyes started to water.

"Kyuu-chan!" He cried and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you didn't leave me. So glad." Naruto smiled brightly before remembering his job at this point in time. Noticing Sasuke standing far off, he grinned happily at him in a sure sign that he was okay now.

Sasuke let a small smile flit over his face.

"Now I do believe that some pay back is in order." He sneered at the quivering demon before them. A look of deep concentration crossed Shintaka's face before it switched to one of bafflement.

"Wha…?" He questioned smartly.

"Oh that mind control trick won't work anymore since you can't concentrate on Kyuubi's chakra anymore. This is a _new _chakra and I'll be damned if you can focus on it." The blonde smirked.

Kyuubi started to gather chakra in her palm in a fire version of the Rasengan as Naruto held both hands to his sides purple orbs of chakra spinning quickly, ready to take down the quivering mass before them.

In a last attempt to live and serve his master he knelt down and called out to him.

A loud voice boomed through the room. "What is it Shintaka?! You have failed me now yet you wish for me to spare your life?" Kyuubi's eyes darkened.

"Masashi…" She growled. Naruto looked around for the possessor of the voice. He knew who he was and was not too pleased that this man and Masashi were connected somehow. Masashi was the master of the great animal spirits and was hell bent on using them to take over the human world. (Cliché, I know.)

"Please, I can beat them. I know I can! Just please, lend me your power." He begged.

"Absolutely not! You don't seem to remember your place. Now that you have lost and Kyuubi has gained her own body there isn't anything I can do. You however are going to _pay_ for ruining our plans." Masashi paused as though contemplating something. "This will not be the last time we meet, Kyuubi. Be sure of that. You will join us whether you wish to or not, you and that blonde brat. I leave you here Shintaka. I do not need an incompetent soldier in my army." And with that final word the voice was gone with a soft 'Whoosh' sound.

Naruto and Kyuubi chuckled deeply. "Oh, Shintaaakaaa! We have a present for you." The said in a singsong voice. He looked up and was met fist to face with three angry Rasengans. If you were on the outside of Naruto's body you would see a large wolf demon spirit leave his body and dissipate into the air.

"Ah, revenge is so sweet." Kyuubi laughed.

Sasuke turned to where Naruto's mother once was to find nothing but air. "Thank you." He whispered before he turned back to Naruto who was looking at him. The Raven took a tentative step forward, then another and another until he was standing right in front of the once Kyuubi-container.

"Naruto." He said softly but with so much emotion behind that one word. "Sasuke...?" The younger one was hesitant. Suddenly, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner and that I couldn't do anything when I thought you were going to be killed." He held Naruto tighter. "I'm sorry."

It took a minute for Naruto to register just what was going on before he smiled and returned the hug. "Don't be. Thank you for being my light." He griped Sasuke's shirt as tears started to absorb into the fabric.

The brunette pulled back slowly before gently wiping the tears from Naruto's face. When Sasuke took in the boy in front of him it seemed almost too irresistible. His eyes were watery blue and half lidded and his cheeks were dusted pink, from what, Sasuke didn't know. His head was bowed and his mostly gold yellow hair fell just above his eyes, forming a small halo. His full pink lips just begged him to kiss them. Who was he to deny Naruto anything?

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Naruto's. Day jumped a bit before he realized what was going on and he pushed back and tilted his head slightly for a better angle. A tongue ran along the bottom of his lip and he mewled softly and opened his mouth to the probing muscle. A battle of tongues ensued and if you asked Naruto later he would claim he _let_ Sasuke win. Sadly though, all good things must end. The Raven pulled back and looked longingly in Naruto's eyes.

"Ahem." They snapped their head in Kyuubi's direction. "As much as I _love_ seeing two incredibly hot guys make out, I think the old hag is getting worried about you." She smirked.

"Kyuu-chan that's gross." He stuck out his tongue childishly. "You're, like, my mom now, you can't _like_ watching your son make out." He giggled as he said 'make out'. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at his goofiness.

"Says you." She quipped.

"I'm tired of this dark dankly shit-hole. Let's leave." Sasuke said. "'Kay!" Naruto shouted happily. They looked at Kyuubi expectantly. She looked at them…

"No…Way…" She said.

Naruto winced. "Don't tell me… you don't know how to leave?"

"Fine. I won't tell you." She turned around and crossed her arms.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto looked down at his hands as they glowed a light green. "Yes! That old hag doesn't make a bad Hokage after all." He complimented grinning like an imp.

No sooner had he said that had they left without a trace.

--In Tsunade's Office—

"Hey, hey, they're coming to." Kiba said excitedly with a small snicker.

"Really!? Guys, come on!" Sakura giggled. Shuffling of chairs and feet could be heard.

"Anyone ever hear of breathing room?" Kakashi joked.

"Ugh…" The two groaned as they got up. Looking around, they noticed that they were in a hospital now. Then they noted the sly smiles on their friends' faces. That's when they became aware of their hands which were laced together.

"We can explain!" They shouted. The group broke into laughter.

"It's cool, it's cool. We totally understand. It's so cute!" Ino cooed along with Sakura. Naruto blushed.

"Naruto…" The boy spoken to looked up to see a teary eyed Iruka. He started to put on the water-works too. "Iruka…"

"HOW LONG HAS _THIS_ BEEN GOING ON!?" He shouted for all of Konoha to hear.

"ITAIIII!" Naruto cried clamping his ears shut.

Sasuke smirked, "For…How long have we been out?" "2 days." "Two days plus the 10 minute make out session." He said haughtily. Naruto hit him on the head muttering a _'Sasuke-hentai'. _The girls squealed over how hot it must've been with the hottest and most dominant boy in Konoha to make out with the cutest and most feminine boy in Konoha.

"Oh trust me, it _was _that hot." A female voice suddenly said as she walked into the room.

"Kyuu-chan!" Naruto squealed as he glomped her.

"Guess who now has full custody of Konoha's cutest uke?" She sang plopping him back on the bed.

"You're my mom now?!" His eyes widened as the woman nodded.

"But how? I mean, you're a demon n' stuff." He was perplexed.

"Ah, but the old hag understood, besides the fact most of my chakra has been drained of me by you. So it's all good." She grinned broadly as he grinned back.

"Ma-ma!" He shouted cutely.

"Baka." She hit him earning a half-hearted glare from the Uchiha.

Everyone was still getting over the fact that Kyuubi was standing right in front of them to register what exactly was leaving Sasuke's mouth.

"So if you all will excuse me now, Naruto and I need a little," Sasuke licked his lips, "_Quality time._" He tucked the squirming boy under his arm and jumped out the window. "Ja!"

"If you hurt him _or_ forget to video tape I'll skin you alive, brat!" Kyuubi called out the window.

"Wait…WHAT?!" The whole group shouted.

Iruka fainted. Kakashi caught him and mentally commended Sasuke on taking after him while planning with Ino, Sakura, Ten-Ten and Kyuubi on how to spy on their little 'rendezvous'. Kiba and Neji were eavesdropping and were most likely going to stalk them to see the show too. Lee and Gai were crying tears of joy and youthfulness exclaiming about the "Spring time of Youth!" Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome'. Asuma and Kurenai seemed mentally scarred and Shino had a faint blush above his collar while Hinata's consumed her whole face. Tsunade went to get some hard sake.

--Later around Sunset—

"Come on, Sasuke!" Naruto tugged on Sasuke's arm to make him go faster.

"Ugh. Are we there yet, dobe-chan?" He whined.

"Almost." He grinned.

"This place looks vaguely familiar." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Naruto ran up ahead and pushed some shrubbery out of the way. "Here we are! The Den!" He shouted gleefully.

"This place…"Began the brunette.

"This is 'The Den'. It's where I like to run away to for peace and I wanted to share it with you." He ran forward and onto the lake that the waterfall splashed loudly. Sasuke followed.

"No. This is the place where I heard someone sing a song. I've been wondering if that was you." Naruto flushed.

"uh…um…well yeah." He said shyly.

"Could you sing it again?" Sasuke requested.

"Sure, if you want me to." Naruto closed his eyes lightly as the blush lifted from his cheeks.

"Your eyes emit the sky's hello

Your hair radiates the sun's goodbye

As we rock into slumber

The one I hold as I am being held.

Oh please hold on

Please don't cry

Tell me all your thoughts

Until your voice no longer works

And even then please be there and don't leave me

Oh please don't leave me

You're too sweet For the sake of me

Sleep in my arms tonight

My son of suns

And please don't wake me when this slumber ends

Oh please don't wake me."

Naruto smiled sadly as he finished the song. Sasuke stood awestruck at the beautiful words sung by the beautiful voice. It was mellow but at the same time strong and passionate.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you learn that song? I've certainly never heard it before." He asked.

"My mom used to sing it to me when I was little." The younger one gestured to a headstone at the opposite side of the lake. "That's her there." He smiled and waved at it, sending a small prayer to where ever she was.

"She's a nice woman." Sasuke commented.

"You met her?" Naruto replied not sounding as surprised as Sasuke would've thought.

"Yeah. I have. That's how I found you when we were inside your head." The Raven rapped his knuckles lightly on the blonde's head. "That's cool. As long as I know she's okay now." Suddenly his calm face changed into a sly one.

He jumped up and released the chakra from his feet creating a cannon ball effect and splashing Sasuke. He swam back to the surface and sucked in air and started laughing his ass off. Sasuke smirked and did the same only before coming up for air, he scared Naruto a bit by yanking him under the water for a second.

They splashed each other and played around until dark. That's when they went to the Uchiha compound and snuggled deep in Sasuke's bed after a nice hot shower.

The brunette spooned Naruto to his body while Naruto snuggled into it. Each sighed contentedly.

"I love you, Sasuke-teme." Naruto giggled.

"I love you too, Dobe-chan." He smirked.

OWARI! (I've been waiting to write that!)

Nomi: Major OOCness, lol. By the way, I plan on making a sequel to this so keep your eyes peeled for that one soon.

Mol: Aw! Cute ending!

Nomi: Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't put in the lemon like I said I would but that's why I wrote 'Tease' in case I couldn't fit it in.

Mol: Okaaay (sighs)

Nomi: Be glad I finished this though. Remember what you said in the beginning about me being lazier than Shika-chan? Haha! I proved you wrong! Anyway, if there's anything you want me to add, or change that seems doable without changing the whole plot line or if you want me to add a bonus chapter with some sort of pre-thought out theme, I'd be glad to, just include it in a review and call it done as long as I think it's reasonable. Anything for fans of the fic.

Both: JA! R&R PLEASE!


End file.
